Fallout: A New Journey
by Infinity-SilverWolf
Summary: First fic submission a Xover between Fallout 3 and Pokemon The journey of the lone wanderer and the overseers daughter as they travel the wasteland and beyond. Like most people not good w/ summaries   constructive criticsism allowed
1. Chapter One Escape!

_**Author 's Note: I do not own Fallout or Poke'mon. Fallout belongs to Bethesda Networks and Poke'mon belongs to Nintendo. All Character's are Anthro Poke'mon unless noted otherwise and I will describe friendly characters in detail. I'd also like to say thank you to Infinity Warrior for helping me on this story.**_

_Ryan Species- Lucario Sex- male _

_Sapphire Species- Lucario Sex- female_

Chapter One Escape!

The year is 2277 heh can't believe it's been over two hundred years since the bombs fell on the whole world. The few survivors of the atomic apocalypse are holed up in underground shelters called Vaults I was born in Vault 101. My father is the Vault's doctor. All I have known is the small confines of the Vault and all the people who live in the vault. My name is Ryan Hunter and my father is James Hunter. I am well liked by most of the people in the Vault with the exception of Butch and his small gang. My best friend Sapphire is the Overseer's daughter we have been friends since we were Riolus.

I'm not like normal Lucarios since my fur is pure white with shoulder length steel colored hair and green eyes. Sapphire has the normal fur color of a Lucario with long Seductress style blue hair and blue eyes. I recently turned nineteen a few days ago and I noticed my dad acting strangely but I dismissed the thought and left it alone to concentrate on my job. Little did I know that my life was going to change dramatically.

"Wake up, Wake up Come on wake up!" A faint feminine voice called to me. I slowly open my eyes and see Sapphire leaning over me trying to shake me awake. "What's going on?" I ask as I become more alert to notice that the Vault security alarm is blaring. "You've got to get out of here! My father's men are looking all over for you! Your father has left the Vault!" she says in fear and panic. "What the Vault door has been sealed for years. How did he get out?" I ask in surprise

"I don't know how he did all I know that he's gone and Jonas is dead." She says as tears begin to form in her eyes. "Are you going to be alright?" I ask in a small bit of shock hit me hearing that Jonas, my father's friend and assistant, is dead. "I'm fine what are you going to do?" she asks in a more composed voice. "I think I have to leave the Vault and follow my father." I say as I begin to collect my things and stuff them into a bag I could easily carry.

"Here the only way to reach the Vault door and that's through the tunnel in my father's office. Use these to reach my father's office." She hands me her father's 10mm Pistol with ammunition and a few Bobby Pins. "Thanks Sapphire I'll only use these in an emergency." I put the bobby pins in a small pocket on the outside of the bag with a screwdriver and clipped the pistol to my belt. "I'll meet you at the entrance to the Vault. Be careful Ryan." She rushes out of my room.

I take in a deep breath and put the bag on my back I kept my baseball bat out in case I needed to defend myself. I crouch and walk out of my living quarters and head down the hallway. "Freeze!" I hear a voice yell and I see one of the security personnel in front of me blocking the hallway intersection. Before he is able to extend the police baton he's holding six radroaches rush from the hallway and begin biting him. He cried out in pain and began swinging the baton at the roaches. I took the opportunity to use the bat to render him unconscious and to crush the roaches.

I took his armor, helmet, and his weapon since I knew that I would need them. I head up to the second level but Butch stopped me. "Please you have to help my mom! She's surrounded by Radroaches!" I sigh reluctantly "Fine but I'm doing this for your mom not you." I rush in to their living quarters and killed the four roaches attacking Butch's mom. "You did it! Oh you're the best friend I ever had! Here take my Tunnel Snakes jacket consider yourself an honorary member." He hands me his jacket while he patches up his mom's injuries.

I head out of the Living Area and into the Atrium of the Vault. I see two of the human vault dwellers arguing about leaving the Vault. The male suddenly tried running for the door to the entrance but was gunned down by two security officers with pistols. The woman was following her husband and met the same fate.

Anger boiled inside of me and I charged at the two security guards with my baseball bat raised. The two guards fired at me but most of their shots missed. The shots that did hit the chest armor I'm wearing. I swing the bat hard enough to crush the helmet of one of them, which subsequently rendered him unconscious.

I quickly twisted around and brought the bat down on the second guard before he could take aim. Once they were both out I took their weapons and armor to repair my equipment. I head up the stairs and into a computer center I passed by the jail and heard crying. I looked through the window and see Sapphire tied to a chair crying while her father questions her and the head of security points the gun at her head.

I put the bat in my bag and un-holster the pistol Sapphire gave me. I open the door and crouch to quietly pick pocket the Overseer of the terminal password and office key. I take aim at the security officer's head and shoot it instantly killed him since he wasn't wearing a helmet like the others. The Overseer panics and rushes over to a locker to find a weapon. He rushes at me and tries to swing at me with a Police baton.

I focus my aim on the baton and fire shattering it into several pieces. With his only weapon gone he back up in to a corner of the room with defiant look on his face. "I hope you've come to turn yourself in. Your in enough trouble as it is." He says standing his ground in the corner. "No I didn't I came to free your daughter." I say while pointing the gun at him

He laughs, " You'll get nothing out of me and you don't have the guts to pull the trigger." I look at him thinking. "Your right I can't pull the trigger because you keep the Vault safe but I will not allow you to harm Sapphire. Leave before I change my mind." I point to the door and he runs out shouting for more guards.

I holster the pistol and begin untying Sapphire from the chair. As soon as she is completely free from the chair she leaps at me and cries into my chest. I gently lead her into her living quarters and have her sit down at a table near the door. "Are you okay Sapphire?" I ask as I keep an eye on the door. "I'm fine. I…just can't believe my father did that." She falls silent for a few minuets. "Ryan, I'm going with you to find your father." She says in a determined voice.

I look at her with a surprised look on my face. "What? Why? Sapphire I don't know the dangers of the outside world I can't guarantee my safety or yours." I say trying to convince her to stay. "I don't care. I know I can't stay here not after what my father has done." She says after getting up and looking straight into my eyes. I sigh in defeat "Alright I'll take you with me. Here you'll need these to defend yourself." I say as I hand her an extra 10mm pistol, baton, and guard armor to defend herself.

She quickly puts the armor on and goes into her room to grab her bag for her extra equipment. As soon as she is ready we walk into the Overseer's office and go over to the terminal to open the tunnel. "Sapphire I found coordinates to a nearby town called Megaton here I'll upload them to our Pip-Boys." I type at the terminal and a small icon appeared on the map screen.

The tunnel soon opened after I input the command for it. We go into the tunnel after closing it we head to the entrance. We arrive at the big gear shaped door and I head to the controls I look back at Sapphire to ask, "Are you sure you want to leave? You know we can't come back once we leave." She nods and I pull the leaver on the control. The alarm begins blaring as a large hydraulic arm move to the door and slid the door out of its slot. "They're opening the Vault stop them!" A muffled voice from behind the door to the Atrium yelled. "Damn not good." I say silently. The door finally finished opening and both Sapphire and I ran through the opening.

I pull the lever on the exterior control and the door begins to close right as two guards managed to get the door open. Sapphire grabs my arm and runs to the wooden door that hides the Vault door. She shoves the door open and we are both blinded by the bright sunlight. Once our eyes adjusted to the sunlight we see a barren wasteland of rocks, shriveled trees, broken cars, and destroyed buildings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Following in His Footsteps and Power of the Atom

As they looked around, the Vault was surrounded by large boulders and outside of that there were small homes that looked like they were burnt.** '**_Either from a fire, or the radiation when the bombs fell.' _Ryan thought. "Where to first?" Sapphire asked. "To Megaton. Hopefully somebody will be there." Ryan replied.

They walked down the path as they walked into the vicinity of the small town of burnt homes. Ryan saw a random bathtub. There were two skeletons in the bathtub. "Poor people." Sapphire said. Ryan nodded. "Ok. Let's keep going." he said.

They came up to a crossroad and there were two skeletons there. They both had .44 caliber revolvers in their hands. Ryan picked them up. "Could come in handy soon." he said. Ryan clipped them to his belt and a feeling of wonder came to him. "Hey Sapphire. Do you think that the whole D.C. area is like this?" Ryan asked. "I don't know. It is probably worse." Sapphire said.

She shivered at the thought. Ryan walked up to a sign that said,

MEGATON -

This was written in horrible handwriting and with faded paint. "Ok? I guess we're going the right way?" Ryan asked in confusion. "I think so..." Sapphire replied in confusion.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" someone yelled. Ryan and Sapphire turned around. It was another Lucario but it had ragged clothes with spikes. "DIE!" it yelled. The Lucario shot a bullet.

Ryan and Sapphire barely dodged the bullet. They ran for cover. Ryan took out the two .44 caliber revolvers and popped out from the cover and dived, shooting every bullet, as he was in mid-air. Every bullet that Ryan shot entered the other Lucario's body. It fell to the ground.

Sapphire looked over the cover, hoping that Ryan wasn't dead. She saw Ryan on the ground and thought the worst, then, he got up. He brushed his Armored Vault 101 clothes and holstered the pistols. He slowly approached the other Lucario and saw that the gun it was using was a rifle of some sort.

Ryan picked it up. "Here. If I get into trouble again, you take cover and take them out. It seems that this place is very hostile. I just hope Megaton isn't." Ryan said. He threw the gun to Sapphire. She caught it. "O-Ok." she said. "Where did you learn to shoot that good?" she added. "I really don't know but I thought it was right as of the moment." Ryan replied.

They searched its body some more and found something that was circular. It read, "Nuka Cola Bottle Caps!" There were 50 of them. "Must be important so let's keep them." Ryan said as he put them in his pocket. He took one last look at the Lucario's body.

The many bullet wounds that were in him were gushing out in bright red, fresh, blood. He looked closer. Its body had a lot of dirt on it. "_Possa riposare in pace."_ he repeated off the top of his head. They slowly walked away.

They walked up an open trail that led to a huge pile of metal that looked like it was meant to protect something. As we got closer we see a two humans with a two headed cow outside with a strange looking robot. "Welcome to Megaton the bomb is perfectly safe I promise." It said as the large metal gates opened to reveal a second metal door.

I look at Sapphire "Okay what the hell do you think it means when he said that?" I ask her our of worried confusion. "I hope it doesn't mean mean that there is an old atomic bomb in the center of town or something worse." She says equally confused. We both enter the gates and we see to our worst fears an atomic bomb in the center of town.

We then see a tall male Zoroark approach us from the bottom of the hill leading up to the gate. "Well well more newcomers." I hear him say quietly. Once he is close to us he holds up his hand to us. "Welcome to Megaton name's Lucas Simms I'm the sheriff and mayor of this town." Both of us shake his hand before responding. "My name is Ryan Hunter and this is my friend Sapphire Waterflower."

"Friendly and well-mannered I think we'll get along swimmingly." He says with a small smile on his face. "Have you seen my father come through here? He was wearing a doctor's coat and a Vault jumpsuit the last time I saw him." I ask with a small amount of hope in my voice. He shakes his head " No sorry I don't have time to keep tabs on everyone who comes through here." I nod then look at the bomb in the center of town.

"Have you given any thought to disarming that bomb?" I ask uneasily. "I don't trust the locals to mess with it hell we even have a church that worships the damn thing." He responds with indifference. "I'll take a look at it and see if I can disarm it." I offered. Lucas gives me a surprised look as if what I did was a completely foreign concept to him.

"Well if you can disarm it I'll pay you 100 caps for the work." He offers. "Caps? You mean these Nuka Cola Bottle caps? What are they for anyway?" Sapphire asks as she holds up the bag I looted from the Lucario "You're kidding right? The caps are currency out in the Wasteland you'll need then to trade and barter with." He calmly explains to us.

"Well since you're helping me I'll tell you what I know I did see someone matching your description walk into Moriarty's Saloon. You might want to check with him first." Lucas says while pointing to a building on the outer edge of the crater that made up Megaton.

I nod and thank him before heading to a small building on the upper level of Megaton that read "Craterside Supply" Above the door in sloppy handwriting. We entered the building and saw a male Mightyena leaning on the wall keeping an eye on us. We see a female Umbreon behind a counter idlely sweeping the floor not paying any attention to us. Once she turned around she finally noticed us and instantly smiled "Well, Hi my name is Moira Brown the owner of this little shop." We look at each other with questioning looks never encountering someone this happy.

"Um…Hi we'd like to do some trading." Sapphire spoke for us. "Of course come with me please." She walks over to a large locker and takes out a key to unlock it. There are several weapons varying from pistols to rifles. _'Guess everyone needs a gun around the wasteland.' _I think to myself as we sell random things from the vault as well as our Vault guard armor. Thanks to Sapphire we got a lot of caps when we were done trading.

We walk down the steps and head to the bomb planning to disarm it. We open a lose panel on the side of the bomb and look inside. The interior is almost perfectly intact and of course very dangerous. "Okay let's try and disarm this thing." I say I climb in and look at the various wires running to the nuclear core. I carefully look at where the wires are connected and cut the most important wire that read, "Needed to Arm bomb payload."

I climbed out and stretched from being stuck inside a small cramped enclosure. We turn to go find Lucas but he was already waiting for us at the edge of the small pool of water that surrounded the bomb. "Wow I didn't think you could actually do it well a deal's a deal here are your caps." He lightly tosses a bag to Sapphire who quickly caught it. "There is one more thing. Since you disarmed the bomb why don't you two live here? There's an open house on the second level of Megaton." He offers with a smile. We look at each other then over to Lucas.

We nod and he laughs "Took you two long enough here is the deed and key to the house." He hands me the deed and gives us each a key to the house before leaving. I look at the two items in deep thought _'Live here? I suppose it would be a good idea to have a place to rest. But we won't be staying here for long not when I have to find my father.' _I place the items in my bag and sigh.

" Ryan are you okay?" sapphire asks in worry due to my silence. "I'm alright don't worry about me. Let's go to the Saloon." I say quickly and head to the saloon. Sapphire stays in the same place for a few seconds before following. _'He's hiding something. I'll let it go for now but I'll confront him later about it.' _She thinks to herself as she catches up to me. We enter the dimly lit building and walk up to the bar to ask a human with molted skin where Moriarty is.

"Hey there furry what can I get you?" He asks in a raspy deep voice. "Let me think about it for a bit." I replied he looks at me strangely as if he was expecting me to do something. "Wait your not going to hit me or threaten me?" He asks. I give him a look of confusion "No I wasn't planning on it why?" I respond

"Nothing it's just everyone tends to beat me up for fun." He says defensively "Wow that's bad anyway can you tell me if Moriarty's here?" I ask. He points to a room behind the bar "He's in that room go ahead and talk to him." He walks away and tries to fix a radio by hitting it. I go over to the room but the door opens and reveals a Human in mercenary clothing. "Ah so the son follows the father." He says with a dark smile on his face. "You know my father?" I ask "Yeah I know your father lived he here before he went into the Vault with you barely born." He said nostalgically. "That's impossible my father told me that he and I were born in the Vault." I say hollowly " 'All Hail the Overseer! We're born in the Vault, we die in the Vault!' Isn't that what they tell you to brainwash you in that damn hole." He says with a smirk knowing he hit the nail on the head.

I sigh " Look I want to find my dad so let's cut to the chase how much do you want for the information?" I ask pulling out my small pouch of caps. He laughs hard "Ah he raised a smart kid 100 caps for what you want to know." I hand him the caps and he counts them before speaking. "Alright your father went into the Northern D.C. area to find a man named Three-Dog and he runs a radio station called Galaxy News Radio with any luck you'll find him there." I nod and walk out of the room.

As we exit a man in a business suit waiting outside "You two ruined 's plans for this town now you must pay." He says as he reaches for a pistol on his belt. I notice this and unholster my dual .44 caliber pistols and fire all of the remaining shots. The bullets riddled his body with holes as he slumped to the ground and the pistol sliding towards us. Sapphire picks it up and holsters it I loot his body and find a pouch with 100 caps in it.

We walk out of the saloon and head to find the house Lucas gave us. We walk in and are greeted by a Mr. Handy robot. "Hello Sir and Madam my name is Wadsworth I am your personal house keeper. If you have need of me all you need to do is ask." It says before moving to another part of the house. I place my pack into a locker that is next to the door and Sapphire did the same.

I walk up the stairs and find a bed net to a desk. I sit at the desk and think about what happened today. Sapphire sits on the bed and looks at me waiting for me to speak. " Ryan I know this must be hard on you but we can't let what we have done get to us." She says trying to comfort me. "It's not that Sapphire I just can't believe my father lied about being born in the Vault." I say while trying to calm my emotions from getting out of control.

"I know it's a little bit of a shock but your father only said that to protect you. It's not like he did it to harm you." She says soothingly. I sigh "You're right but it's still a shock to me anyway let's get some rest. Tomorrow we'll ask around Megaton for some jobs so we can stock up on supplies." I say as I get up from the chair. Sapphire nods and lies down the bed to sleep.

I walk down stairs and grab my pack and use it as a makeshift bed as I try to forget the events that led to me being out in the wastes.

_**End note: I'd like to say thanks to those of you have been reviewing and a minor note I'm not sure if this is still happening but in the Dialogue where Ryan guns down man in the Saloon he's suppost to say 'Tenpenny' just an FYI**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wasteland Survival Guide and Following in his Footsteps

The next morning I slowly open my eyes and stretch which several bones in my back pop due to sleeping on the floor. I gut up and walk up the stairs to wake up Sapphire so we could begin looking for work. When I walk into the room I see Sapphire curled up in to a ball fast asleep. I smile slightly and gently wake her up. She groans before sitting up stretching and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning Ryan." She says quietly "Morning Sapphire." I back up to let Sapphire stand up. "Do you have any ideas on where to find a job Ryan?" She asks, "We could go back to Moira and ask if she needs any help." I respond Sapphire thinks for a few seconds before nodding. "But first things first we haven't eaten any thing since yesterday so we should go get some food." I say as I place my bag on my back.

"Excuse me sir might I make a suggestion?" Wadsworth says in his British accented voice. "What is it Wadsworth?" I ask in curiosity. "We have a refrigerator on the first floor it has some food but not a lot. So you may need to either hunt or purchase food from the diner at the bottom of the hill."

He says before exiting the room. "Huh that's not a bad idea right Sapphire." I say "No it isn't but we should try hunting before trying to buy food especially since we don't have a lot of money." She points out I nod in agreement, "Then we'll hunt around Megaton hopefully we'll find enough food." I say before heading out to wait by the door. Soon Sapphire comes out and picks up her bag so we can leave.

"We'll have to use the rifle you picked up from the Lucario who attacked us yesterday. My pistol's range is too limited to work." I point out to her. She looks at the rifle in her hands and sighs. "But Ryan I don't know how to shoot are you sure you want me to come?" She asks nervously, "Shooting a gun is a necessity out here. I can't leave you here in town there are too many people I don't trust." I say trying to reason with her

"I understand but I still don't like it." She says agreeing with what I said, "I don't like it either but we will have to defend ourselves if we want to survive." I say ending this conversation. We exit Megaton and begin walking around the outer walls of the town.

Soon we spot a Giant Mole Rat in the distance and it wasn't paying attention to its surroundings. "Ok he's wide open try to nail him in the head." I whisper into Sapphire's ear. She nods and kneels to aim the rifle better then she takes slow breaths before firing. The Mole Rat goes down with just that one shot. "Nice shot Sapphire I knew you could do – Look out!" I pull out my 10mm pistol and shoot three Mole Rats that were charging at us.

I reholster the pistol and walk over to the dead mole rats to pull as much useable meat off of their bones. Sapphire began helping me with cleaning the corpses then walking back to Megaton so we could cook the meat. After we ate we go into Craterside Supply to talk to Moira. "Hey there you two back to trade?" She says happily "Uh no we're actually wondering if you have a job we could do for supplies. " I ask politely.

"Actually I've been looking for an assistant to help me with my research." She says while looking at us hopefully. "Sure but what kind of research? And what for?" I ask curiously. "Well a couple of years ago a few Vault Dwellers came to Megaton I helped them as much as I could and I haven't seen them since. Probably died out there now I've been thinking about making a Survival Guide for wastelanders." She explains with that same unchanging smile on her face.

"Well alright as long as it's being put to good use." I say softly. "Great! Now what would you like to do first Scavenging, Radiation study, or land mine retrieval." She asks. "Um we'll do scavenging first." I reply uncertainly. She nods "Alright now I'd like you to scavenge in a Super Duper Mart northeast of here. Primarily I'd like you two to find food if you can I also want you to find medicine." She says happily. "Okay but first we should stock up on Ammo and Stimpacks." Sapphire suggested.

We quickly stock up on supplies before heading out to the Super Duper Mart. The large expanse of empty land and burned nature gave us a feeling of unease. We cautiously make out way to the Mart trying to avoid unnecessary trouble and to conserve ammunition. We encountered a few wild dogs, and Boatflys along the way but they didn't pose much of a challenge. It took us half a day to reach the Mart as we got closer we hear gunshots from the front of the mart.

We take cover by hiding on the side of the building and look at the parking lot to find three Pokémon fighting a group of five humans were better armed and wearing identical armor. What I noticed is the Pokémon were wearing similar armor to the one I killed after we left the Vault. "This could be trouble let's wait till this fight is over." I suggest to Sapphire. She nods and we wait and watch as the Pokémon were quickly killed and left to rot. We come out of our cover as the humans began walking in our direction "Well look what we have here boys I never expected our bounty's to walk right up to us." The leader says sadistically.

"Who are you?" I question him while preparing to run to the closest pillar for cover. I discreetly motion for Sapphire to take cover while I had their attention. "We're Talon Company a band of Mercenaries who will do anything for caps." He announces proudly, "And all our available man power has gone to tracking you and your girlfriend someone is paying a fucking lot for your deaths. So prepare to die!" He pulls out a pistol in an attempt to shoot me. I run to the closest pillar and unholster my 44 revolvers and return fire.

I mange to kill two of the mercenaries before they are able realize that I escaped their range. Once they recovered they began firing at the pillar we hid behind. "Well this is quickly becoming not worth the risk of doing this job." I say as I continue to fire at them. Sapphire is just cowering behind the pillar with the rifle in her lap and her hands over her ears. _'Fuck she's too scared to fight but I can't hold them off for very long.' _I think as I look at her briefly while reloading.

Another mercenary falls to a bullet to his chest but the last two continue to hammer at our cover I look over at Sapphire and sigh as I make a plan in my head. "Sapphire;" She moves her hands off her ears but is still cowering," I'm about to do something either incredibly brave or really stupid either way I want you to run and try to find some help. Leave me here I'll deal with these two basterds." I say into her ear and quickly dash from the pillar to a nearby destroyed car while firing at the two remaining mercenaries. Another falls to the last bullet I had left in the revolvers and I switch to my 10mm pistol.

I fire four shots at but three of them miss and the last one hits his shoulder pads. Just as I'm about to reach the car I feel something pierce my leg causing me to cry out in pain and fall into the dirt. I try to roll out of the way as more bullets came at me. I fire the last eight bullets at the leader but they all bounced off his armor doing little to no damage to him.

"Fuck!" I yell out as I try to quickly reload the pistol. But it's kicked out of my hand as I realized the leader was standing over me. He picks me up by the collar of my jumpsuit then throws me to the ground hard. As I'm recovering from the pain I feel a heavy boot stomp on my neck and pressure is slowly added. "You're one tough fucker to kill you know that. I actually enjoyed the trouble you put me through for your bounty but it all ends here." He says while he takes aim at my head.

I try to struggle but he is too heavy for me to move him but it was of no use I look over to the pillar I left Sapphire behind and didn't see her there. _'At least she survived though my only regrets would be that I didn't find my father and I didn't tell her how I felt towards her." _I thought in my head as I looked back at my soon to be killer. He slowly pulls the trigger to his pistol. I close my eyes waiting for my life to end but it never came as I heard a shot fire off to my left and I suddenly don't feel the weight of the leader on my neck anymore.

I open my eyes and look around to my right I see the leader with a large hole in his head with blood flowing out of it. I look to my left I see Sapphire with her rifle aimed at where the leader had been. She clips the rifle to her back then looks at me with an angry look. "If you ever try to do something like that again I'll kill you myself!" She yells at me and I nod not trusting myself to speak.

She bends down and loops my left arm around her neck and lifts me off the ground. She drags me back to the pillar we hid behind and gently lowers me to the ground. She digs around in her pack and pulls out a Stimpack before stabbing the needle into my leg causing me to cry out again. "Oh it's not that bad don't make such a fuss about it." She says sarcastically after throwing the needle away. I stay still for a few seconds to let the healing fluid from the Stimpack to close the bullet wound. Once it closed I retrieved my pistol and began collecting anything useful from the dead mercenaries and Pokémon. Sapphire did the same but she was still angry at me for what I did. "Sapphire, thanks for saving my neck literally and I'm sorry for that poor attempt to hold them off." I say trying to earn her forgiveness.

She was silent for a few seconds before responding. "Just promise me you won't do anything crazy again I don't want to be left alone." She says as a few tears run down her cheeks and quietly sobs. I look over to Sapphire and notice the tears I leave the body I was looting and walk over to her and bring her into a gentle hug. "I promise I won't do anything reckless or crazy again." I say as she openly cries into my shoulder I gently stroke her long soft hair to give her some form of comfort.

Twenty minutes later Sapphire finally calms down and we stay in that embrace. "Ryan we should finish this job and get back to Megaton." She says quietly I nod and reluctantly let go of her. We finish collecting their weapons, ammunition, caps, and medical supplies they had. I picked up an Assault rifle and a combat shotgun from the mercenaries. Sapphire picked up a laser rifle, dual .32 caliber pistols and an assault rifle. We walk into the Mart carefully keeping an eye out for more trouble. Even in the dimly lit building we are able to see two humans on a makeshift walk way on patrol with their weapons at the ready. I again realize that their armor is similar to the ones outside and to the Lucario I killed near Megaton.

"Sapphire we need to search this place carefully and quietly there are more than those two on the walkway." I whisper before crouching to the ground to begin searching for food. We slowly make our way to a corner room near the entrance and find a lot of food as well as a pair of laser pistols that were in poor condition but still useable. We each take one and split the Energy Cells we found. "We did what we came to do should we head back?" Sapphire asks calmly. "No let's try to find medicine too never know when we'll run into trouble. Let's try looking in the back of the store for them." I say as we quietly begin looking again once we reach the side of the Mart we are able to see all our enemies.

Two were on the walkway, three in two back rooms and one is patrolling the aisles on the opposite end of the Mart. "Let's take out as many as we can before they find us alright." I whisper to Sapphire she nods and readies her rifle taking aim at the three in the back rooms. I pull out my 10mm pistol while keeping my shotgun within arm's reach. "Take the first shot and I'll gun down any that come close to us okay?" I ask her she nods no longer afraid of pulling the trigger.

She quickly shoots one of the enemies on the walkway and quickly changes targets to the second one. I see the last four rush towards us I unload a full clip of the pistol into two of them before switching to the shotgun and unloaded two shots into them. The shells left several small holes in their chests due to the multiple bullets in the shells and each dripped fresh blood.

We go into the room off to the right to find a lot of ammunition, mines, grenades and a key to the pharmacy. We go into the opposite room and find more ammunition as well as another assault rifle. I take the rifle apart and replace parts within our assault rifles. We go into the pharmacy and find a First Aid box that is filled with more items than it could possibly hold. "Okay we found what we came for let's get the hell out of here before something else happens." I say before a loud screech from the damaged P.A. system turns on. "Hey were back break out the booze and – wait something's not right here." A rough voice says over the P.A. "Oh fuck." I mutter to myself. I look around for anything we could use to defend ourselves.

I see a robot charging station in a corner of the room and begin hacking the terminal to reactivate the Protectron inside of it. I noticed a pair of old office IDs on top of the terminal and hand one of them to Sapphire. The protectron emerged from the charging station and began listing its programs and protocols before turning to us and ask for valid IDs. We hand it the ones we found on the terminal and it left us alone. It left the pharmacy and began attacking the enemies that just arrived. It cut through three of them before being destroyed but it left the last two severely injured and we quickly dealt with them.

We leave after looting the corpses and make our way back to Megaton. "Ryan?" Sapphire says to get my attention. "Hmm? What's wrong Sapphire?" I respond questioningly. "Why do you think your father left? I mean the question must have been on your mind since we left the Vault hasn't it?" she asks hesitantly. "It has but your guess is as good as mine. I just hope it was worth leaving the Vault for." I respond. Sapphire nods and then begins looking through her pockets for something. "I forgot here Ryan I stopped by the clinic before I got captured and picked these up." She hands me a neatly folded up piece of paper and a holotape.

I unfold the paper first and realized that it was the bible passage my mother loved. I neatly fold the passage and pocket it and I look at the holotape and put it in my bag planning to listen to it later. "Thanks for giving me these Sapphire I really appreciate it." I say with a small smile on my face and tears beginning to form in my eyes. We finally reach Megaton within a few hours since we had a clear path. We return to Moira and tell her our findings and return home to rest so we could head in to the D.C. area.

**The Next Day around noon.**

We managed to push through the destroyed railways and end up a little south of the GNR building. We look around and see nothing but destroyed and collapsing building, charred cars, and a lot of blackened skeletons. "Man it's as bad as I thought it would be. Why would anyone want to run a radio station all the way out here?" I ask out loud. We see movement near one of the crumbling buildings and we take cover being cautious to threats out here.

Then two large severely deformed humans appeared from behind the building and looked around with rifles ready to fire. "These two don't look too friendly Sapphire let's take them out quickly." I whisper to her she nods. I pull my assault rifle out of my bag and wait. Suddenly I hear the discharge of energy weapons and an assault rifle and the two creatures fall to the ground with laser burns and bullet holes. I stand up from our cover and look around to see three beings in full sets of Power Armor but one of them, a female Lucario with short blond hair, has her helmet off and approaches us with a stern look on her face.

"What are you two civilians doing here? It's not safe there are a lot of Super Mutants out in this area." She asks slightly angrily. "We're looking for the GNR building I need to speak with Three-Dog." I respond confidently. "Well it looks like we have a common destination. Follow us and don't get in our way got it." She asks and we nod. "Good by the way my name is Sentinel Lyons the leader of the Lyon's Pride of The Brotherhood of Steel." She introduces herself. "My name is Ryan Hunter and this is Sapphire." I introduce us to her.

She nods and heads into a small alleyway we quickly follow her and we find more Brotherhood of Steel members waiting for her. "Alright we need to cut through this school in order to reach the GNR building. What's the status of the Super Mutants?" She asks another member. "They're all hiding inside since we gunned down a few when they were outside." He responds. "Alright let's go give them hell." Lyons puts her helmet on and rushes to the school as the others follow her. We stayed in the back due to our lack of Power armor and let them kill all the super mutants. We collected ammunition and weapons from the dead mutants as we followed the Brotherhood.

We eventually end up in front of the GNR building where several Brotherhood solders are defending it. With the additional solders they quickly rout the remaining mutants and soon everything is quiet again. "We have to make sure this area is secure Reddin go see if it's secure." Lyons orders the only member with an assault rifle into an empty area. Sapphire begins walking to the door when we see Reddin suddenly run back to us "Behemoth!" She yells before a huge Super Mutant comes crashing in from the direction Reddin came from. "Run get to cover!" Lyons yells to me and Sapphire as all the solders begin firing at the huge monster. It swings the fire hydrant like a bat and kills a few of the solders before turning its attention to me and Sapphire.

Realizing this I push Sapphire towards one of the barricades before it brought its weapon down. I back up and attack it with my assault rifle but it hardly did any damage to the thing's tough hide. It swung its weapon again and hit me full on with all its strength. I felt several of my ribs crack and my back hit the ground hard I landed next to a dead solder with a catapult like weapon and I look to my Pip-boy it was screeching that my health is at critical. I push myself off the ground and pick up the solder's weapon and aimed it right at the Behemoth. "HEY YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH! EAT THIS!" I yell with what strength I had left I pulled the trigger just as it was turning around and the Mini Nuke exploded right in its face killing it instantly due to the intense heat and shrapnel. I fall to the floor trying to remain conscious and try to ignore the pain in my body. Sapphire runs over to me along with Sentinel Lyons they pick me up and gently walk me to the GNR building. We enter and Lyons yells out "We need a medic! We got a severely wounded person!" Sapphire looks at me worriedly "Stay with us Ryan. Please I don't want to lose you." She says quietly but I black out and fall into slumber.

**End Note: well this took me a good two days to complete but it was worth it well I had a lot of fun with this chapter especially having Sapphire become braver and more willing to wield a gun. Even if Ryan had to get hurt for her to realize it. Oh Well anyway review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or Pokémon If I did I would have combined them a long time ago and I would be filthy stinking rich anyway enjoy.**_

Chapter 4 Galaxy News Radio and Operation Anchorage

_**Three days later**_

__I begin to regain consciousness form the blow I took from the super mutant behemoth. I slowly open my eyes and see a cracked ceiling above me. I try to slowly sit up but I am forced to lie back down due to sudden pain from my attempt to move. I hear three sets of footsteps then a door opens I look in the direction of the sound and see Sapphire, Sentinel Lyons, and a male Mightyena walk into the room. Sapphire walks over to me and gently hugs my head. "Thank Arceus you're still alive Ryan." She whispers quietly into my ear. "You're tough I'll give you that. Not too many people can take a direct hit from a behemoth and live to tell about it." She says with a small smile.

"Still feel like shit though." I mutter quietly and with a little bit of pain. Sapphire and Lyons gently lift me in to a sitting position facing the Mightyena. "I know what you're thinking who the hell is this guy and why should I care. Well folks the name is Three-Dog disk jockey and owner of this heavily fortified radio station." He introduces himself in a flashy sort of way. "Ookay well my name is Ryan Hunter I was told in Megaton that my father came to see you is that right?" I ask while holding my stomach to ease some pain. "Yeah I explained the whole situation to your girlfriend. Long story short your father came for information and then he left. Your girl is a smooth talker by the way she got me to tell her where your father went to." He says in a cheery voice. "She's not my girlfriend." I say sternly trying not to blush. Sapphire gives a quick look of sadness before speaking.

"Your father is looking for a scientist by the name of Madison Lee. To restart some sort of project they were working on. The last time anyone saw her was in a settlement called Rivet City." She says. I nod and wince as pain shot through my body, "You still need to rest so lie down and sleep we'll go once you recover. " She says as she helps me lie down again she injects a shot of Med-X and a Stimpack before leaving with Sentinel Lyons. Three-Dog stays behind "That's a sweet gal you have their man a bit over-protective but sweet none the less hardly left your side while you were out." He says "We've been friends ever since we were kids in the Vault." I say while remembering our time in the Vault.

He looks at me with a thoughtful look before nodding in understanding. "Well anyway get some rest kid you have a long journey ahead of you." He says before leaving I close my eyes and fall into a light sleep. A few hours pass and I wake up again but the pain has been reduced greatly I get up and walk around the building often seeing Brotherhood solders. _'Guess Three-Dog got them to defend this place but why?' _I think to myself as I walk up stairs and find Sapphire and Three-dog talking to each other

Three-Dog notices me first and waves and motions for me to join them. "Hey man just talking with Sapphire about a job that I need to get done." He says once I'm within listening distance of them. "What's the job?" I ask, "Well a fucking Super Mutant decided to take pot shots at our radio relay on the Washington Monument. Now it's Swiss cheese so I was wondering if you and Sapphire would find a replacement and fix the relay." He says while I think over what we needed to do. "I can't give you caps or anything but I am willing to tell you the coordinates to a building untouched by time." He says dramatically.

I look over at Sapphire and nods, "Alright we'll help you especially since you gave us the next clue to find my dad." I say with a smile. "I knew it. There is just something about you two that screams 'I can get this shit done' Anyway you can find a replacement dish inside the museum of technology." He says before going over to some broadcasting equipment. "Shall we leave?" I ask Sapphire she nods and we exit the GNR building after gathering our equipment the Brotherhood solders gave me the weapon I used to kill the behemoth after I tried to give it back to them. When I asked them why they said because they were ordered to give it to me by Sentinel Lyons. I accepted it and we headed into the heart of the D.C. Area.

Sapphire was oddly quiet on our way there but I was unsure of what to talk about. So I just kept quiet even though I really wanted to talk with her. We made our way through more Metro tunnels in order to reach the Museum of Technology. Once we emerge from the tunnels we survey the area and notice large trenches dug into the ground and most of them were occupied by Super Mutants. We quickly bypass them and head straight for the museum. Unfortunately more Super Mutants are inside the museum both of us used our Assault rifles to quickly cut through the many super mutants in the museum.

We quickly find the satellite dish and take it out side to find the Washington Memorial. We told the Brotherhood solders that were stationed outside that Three-Dog sent us to repair the relay and they let us through without any trouble. We ride the elevator up to the top of the monument and repair the dish. Once it was complete our Pip-Boys immediately tuned into Three-Dog's station. _**'Hello Capital Wasteland! We are back on the air! From Tenpenny Tower to the Republic of Dave! From Rivet City to Megaton!" **_He laughs and begins reporting events from around the wasteland. "Sapphire do you want to go back to Megaton?" I ask trying to break the uncomfortable silence between us. She doesn't respond and just stairs at the ground. "Sapphire?" I say again she shakes her head before looking at me. "Hm? Sorry I zoned out what were you saying Ryan?" She asks.

I shake my head and walk over to the elevator and wait for Sapphire to get inside. Once she did we head back down stairs and leave the monument. "Ryan, are you okay? Do your injuries hurt?" She asks in concern. "I'm fine Sapphire you don't have to worry about me." I say as we find an empty spot to sleep in between two buildings. "I'll keep a look out Go ahead and get some sleep Sapphire." I say while looking to the open space. She lies down on the ground and uses her bag as a pillow and slowly falls asleep.

The next morning we head back to Megaton and along the way we receive another radio signal. _**"This is Defender Morrill, any Outcasts listening on this frequency report to sector 7-B, Bailey's Crossroads. This is a high-priority message, backup is needed at our location. Any personnel listening on this frequency please report at once." **_The message keeps on looping over the signal. "They sound like they are in deep trouble." Sapphire observes from listening the message. I nod and switch to the map function on my Pip-boy and lock-on to the signal's location.

We begin the long trek to the signal's origin. We traverse another destroyed Metro tunnel and arrive to a fire fight between Super Mutants and Brotherhood solders in black Power Armor. "Hey what are you civilians doing here? This is a restricted area leave immediately." He says before turning back to the Super Mutants. I pull out the Fat Man and load a Mini Nuke into the firing mechanism. I walk out of the Metro entrance and aim it at a group of Mutants in cover. "Get down!" I yell to the nearby outcasts before I fire the Nuke. Luckily they heed my warning and duck as the Nuke explodes. The same solder that tried to get us to leave walked up to me. "Alright you can help us. We need to get back to our base so keep low and follow us." He says as he lifts up his Gatling Laser and rushes up a make shift path way.

The other solders follow behind him and shoot at the Super Mutants that were in the way. We closely follow them and assist them in clearing the way to their outpost. Once we arrive the Defender approached us. "Now what are you two doing here?" He questions us. "We received your transmission and decided to assist you." I respond "How in the hell did you receive our transmission? It's on an encrypted channel." He trails off one he sees our Pip-Boys. "Oh you have those wrist mounted computers. Hey you two maybe of some use to us. If you're willing I'll radio my commander to allow you to try." He says we nod and head into the bunker.

We get off the elevator as a Human walks up to us "Keep your weapons holstered and follow me." He says his voice thick with venom. As we walk into the bunker we pass several solders but they kept quiet and their armor on. We enter a room where a Human is working on a locked terminal. "Protector McGraw I brought the wastelanders you requested." He says with a small amount of anger in his voice. "Thank You Defender. That will be all return to your post." He says while looking over Sapphire and me. "Sir, speaking freely, are you sure it is wise to trust these people with our mission?" He says trying to convince him to send us away. "I am sure, Shelby. Now leave us so I may debrief them." He says dismissingly the Defender growls and walks to the entrance of the room. "Now I am Protector McGraw the leader of the Brotherhood Outcasts. Who are you two?" He asks

"My name is Ryan and this is my friend Sapphire." I introduce us to him. "Good, now we are trying to get into a sealed armory that is storing Pre-War tech. Unfortunately, we have been unable to do so due to the armory being only available to those who complete the simulation stored here." He explains. "So what's the problem? What do you need us for?" I ask him in curiosity. "We are unable to use the simulation pods since we don't have those computers you two have. If you two are willing to help us you will have first picks of the items in the armory." He offers, "Protector! You can't possibly let them simply take whatever is in the armory." The Defender protests his offer. "They will have earned the right to do so just by completing the simulation! So do not get in the way Defender and remember your place!" The Defender backed down and retreated back to the door.

"Will you help us? I will understand if you do not wish to accept since it is risky to do that sim." He says. I think it over for a few minutes before making my decision. "We'll do it." I say simply and the Protector smiles, "Thank you, both of you. The Defender will take you to the simulation room where Scribe Olin will prepare you for the sim." He motions for the Defender to lead the way. He does so reluctantly and we arrive in a large room with two egg shaped pods were waiting. At a large monitor a female Espeon is looking at a clipboard with notes on it. "So these two will be running the simulation for us Oh well their funeral." She says in an uncaring voice.

She hands us each a pure white jumpsuit and tells us to put them on before entering the simulation pods. We put the suits on and enter the pods. When the pods closed we relax as the simulation began with a blinding flash of light. We find ourselves on top of a large mountain and old war armor equipped. We check our weapons and find that we only have a Silenced 10mm pistol and a Trench Knife. We look around and see a male Jolteon kneeling nearby looking at a metal bunker hanging off the side of the mountain. He turns and motions for us to come to him. We go to him and kneel next to him. "Glad to see you two survived the jump. Now our objective is to destroy three guns that have been pounding our HQ. Also we are to take out as many Commie bastards as we can." He instructs us and we nod. "Good, see you two inside the main bunker." With that he begins climbing the mountain to bypass the enemies.

We look around and see one Chinese solder nearby I look to Sapphire but I don't see her. I look around and see her slowly approaching the solder when his back is turned. She quickly stabs the solder in the back through his heart. He falls to the floor and disappears in a flickering blue light which we thought what happens when an NPC dies. I catch up to her and we make our way up the mountain I pick-up a Chinese Assault rifle and Sapphire picked up a Sniper Rifle in the first bunker we cleared. We continue going up the mountain while destroying all resistance. We enter a cave we see a solder with his parachute caught in a hole in the ceiling. He is thrashing trying to get unstuck then suddenly several bullets lance through his body killing him and he drops his weapon.

I look from behind the wall the shots came from and see two soldiers in a small cove talking to each other. I motion for Sapphire to take cover behind a sandbag wall with her Sniper rifle out and aimed at one of them. I rush for the fallen solder's weapon and aim at the other solder we both pull the trigger at the same time and the solders disappear in the same flickering blue light. I look over the gun I picked up and realized it was a Gauss Rifle one of the strongest energy weapons ever created. I holster it and switch to the Chinese Assault Rifle so I could conserve the Microfusion Cells that powered the Rifle. We continue to make our way through the mountain and eventually find a complex in the cave in one of the rooms a solder falls through the roof and the same Jolteon, we saw in the beginning, drops down from the same hole. "Damn Commies, Sorry it took me so long to find you two there were a lot of them out there." He says lifting up his Assault Rifle.

"Right, anyway who are you?" I ask. He salutes, "I'm Sergeant Montgomery. I was ordered along with you two to destroy three artillery cannons that the Commies took from us." He finishes and looks around. "Now come on we have to complete our mission." He begins to walk off. "Wait." I say quickly before he could disappear. "What is it?" He asks I hold up my Gauss Rifle, "You wouldn't happen to have more Microfusion Cells would you?" I ask he nods and gives me fifty Cells. We follow him and end up out of the cave bunker. I look around and see a larger concrete bunker over a thin metal bridge. I use the Gauss Rifle scope to look for any external defenses. "There are two auto-gun turrets and about four regular solders. A frontal attack is suicide." I state simply. "Ryan, over here!" Sapphire shouts and points to a side corridor that I passed.

We walk through the corridor and end up next to the bunker. Sapphire and Montgomery begin attacking the solders and I hack the turret controls to shut them down. Once all the external threats were eliminated we go in to the bunker and begin destroying all the internal defenses. When we exit the bunker we finally arrive at our primary objective. First we eliminate all the Chinese resistance before setting the plastic explosives on the generators of each artillery cannon. Since they were timed we had some time to get to a safe distance. When all three were destroyed our vision blurred and we find ourselves in a tent with various pieces of electronic equipment and a large holographic table map in the center.

_**End note: Hey guys so I had fun writing this one since it includes the first Add-on to Fallout though it took me some time to decide which Pokémon to make Montgomery since I want to make every other character a Pokémon. Anyway R&R and looking for Opinions who thinks I should make General Chase into a Pokémon and if so which one.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Operation Anchorage and the Nuka-Cola Challenge

"Good work you two for getting rid of those guns before they completely wiped us out." A male voice says behind us. We turn and see a male Blaziken standing behind us in a long trench coat. We salute him after realizing he was General Chase that we read about in the Vault.

"All in a day's work, sir." I respond and the general laughs. "Well since you're so eager I'm putting both of you in command of Patterson's Squad, since we lost him in the bombardment, and Sergeant Montgomery will be your squad leader. He will direct your squad however you want and call for reinforcements." He informs us.

We nod and he walks over to the map and begins explaining the three targets we needed to assault. After discussing it with Sapphire we decide to attack the Chimera Depot first. We go over to a terminal and each select a weapons pack and our squad members.

When we walk out of the command tent we head to the supply officer and get our weapon sets. I chose the fire team pack so I was given an Assault rifle, Trench Knife, and Twelve grenades. Sapphire chose the Heavy Weapons pack so she was given a Missile Launcher and 10mm SMG.

Sapphire convinced the supply officer to give us Gauss Rifles in addition to our requested weapons. Our team comprised of 1 Infantryman, 1 Grenadier, and a Mr. Gutsy robot along with Sergeant Montgomery.

I quickly observed the Mr. Gutsy robot and saw that it was partially rusted. I wondered if it was going to affect its' combat efficiencies or not. I quickly shook that thought.

"Ready for our Orders sirs." He says and salutes. We return his salute, "Sergeant we have orders to attack the Listening Post and the Chimera Depot. First we hit the Chimera Depot so have the squad head up to the Ice camp and wait for us got it?" I inform him.

I look at the sergeant and think to myself, 'I'm younger than this guy, yet, I'm his superior?'

He nods and orders the squad to move out to the Ice camp. We soon follow the squad and end up outside of a Chinese camp with a few lookout towers and a few guards. "What are your orders? Sir." Montgomery asks, "Begin attacking the camp." I say and the squad rushes at the camp letting bullets, grenades, missiles, and plasma blasts fly at the Chinese Solders.

Within ten minutes we routed all resistance and lookouts. We lost the Infantryman of our squad due to his recklessness so we had to radio the base for the replacement.

"Alright squad move up to the Chimera Depot but be careful there were reports of robotic spider mines." Sapphire orders the squad and they complied. We follow a trail to a wide open area we immediate feel unease and keep our guards up.

Suddenly a bunch of robotic spiders popped out of the thick snow and began moving towards us. "Contact!" I yell out and fire the Assault rifle at the robots. The robots were quickly destroyed before they could reach us.

When we reach the Depot we see two lookout towers in the front keeping an eye on the gate. "Sapphire we'll need to take out the look outs before we send the squad into the Depot." I say to her and she nods in agreement.

We both take out our Gauss Rifles and aim at the solders in the towers from a safe position. We fire and watch as the solders fall to the super heated power of the Microfusion rounds. "Take the Depot!" Sapphire yells to the squad and they charge into the small complex. We encounter light resistance inside the Depot and I place a charge on the first fuel tank.

Within a few seconds the tank explodes and we try to find the second when we hear a low rumbling. We look to the source and see one of the Chinese Chimera tanks coming towards us.

"Chimera! Sapphire fire the Missile Launcher I'll draw its fire!" I yell to her and run in front of it and fired a shot from my Gauss Rifle. The round burned into the thick metal and drew its attention to me while the whole squad hammered away at the Chimera with their weapons.

Sapphire fired her missile launcher and inflicted heavy damage to the tank. Unfortunately they ran out of ammunition before they could cripple the tank. I growl run up to the tank and jump on it I aim for a weak looking spot before pulling the trigger to my Gauss Rifle. The tank stops moving and begins to spark I quickly jump off before it explodes. Sapphire goes over to the second fuel tank and sets the plastic explosive charge.

Once it explodes our vision blurs and we find ourselves back in the command tent of the American camp. "Let's change our weapon sets before heading into the Mining Town." I suggest and Sapphire nods.

I look at Sapphire and sigh, "Sapphire is something wrong? You've been really silent since we left the Mart." I ask. She sighs, "I've been thinking about the Vault do you think anyone will miss us?" She asks, "No, well not me they probably miss you but I don't think they feel so kind toward me." I say with a small amount of sadness in my voice but I shake it off.

"Why do you think that?" She asks, "Think about it my father and I caused a lot of people to die when we made our escape. So while my father and I have the blood of the dead Vault dwellers on our hands yours are clean since you didn't have to fight the guards when we left." I explain and she nods reluctantly.

"I know it's not a pleasant thought but there isn't anything we can do to change it. I hate to be the negative one but it's true." I step up to her and bring her into a hug. Sapphire blushes a little and returns the hug.

"I don't regret having the blood on my hands because I saved you from being killed." I say gently before letting go. "Let's finish this sim so we can go." I motion towards the requisition terminal and Sapphire nods with a small smile.

We get new holotapes and head to the supply officer to get our new weapon sets. I chose the close quarter weapon set and Sapphire chose the sniper weapon set.

We move with our squad to the small mining town that guarded the Listening Outpost. "This area is crawling with snipers isn't it?" I ask Sapphire since she talked to an Intel officer.

She nods and crouches next to a boxcar and carefully looks around. "I don't see anyone are they cloaked?" She says to herself then a solder that was standing next to her falls to the ground with a large bullet hole in his chest.

She ducks for a few seconds before looking out again. "I see faint shimmering from their suits. There's one on those boxes and two on the train entrance." She says to me and I nod. "I'll use a few grenades to flush them out be ready to nail them." I say and she nods taking aim with sniper rifle.

I pull out a few grenades and throw them near where Sapphire pointed out. Three solders wearing a black suit jumped out of the grenade range and Sapphire fired off her shots. She hit one in the chest, another in his leg, and she shot the rifle of the last one making it fall out of his hands but he cloaked before she could fire again.

"Damn! I missed the last one." Sapphire yells, "Its okay we'll find him before he gets away." I say and walk out with my combat shotgun at the ready.

I look around and sweep for any shimmering from the suit. Suddenly something knocks the shot gun out of my hands and it cuts my arm. I finally see the faint shimmering of the suit and I quickly pullout the Power Fist that came with the set.

I barely blocked another blow with the fist and I distinctly heard a metal against metal ring. _'Is he using a sword? Damn!' _I fell him disengage and step back before charging again. I side step the blow and quickly throw a punch at where I thought he was. Luckily the punch connects with the side of his helmet and it shatters the visor.

He was stunned so I punch his stomach and spin kick him into a wall. He crumples to the ground and disappears I breathe a sigh of relief. I retrieve the shotgun and checked it to make sure it wasn't damaged. I motion for the squad to take the Mining Town and they all charged while Sapphire and I took our time to keep an eye out for snipers.

Once the Mining Town was cleared we move the squad up to the Listening Post. We clear all the resistance outside the post and head inside. We clear all resistance inside and manage to take the Listening post. After it was done our vision blurs and we wind up in the command tent again. "Our final objective is the Pulse Field isn't it?" I ask Sapphire, "Yeah but we have to get through the trenches first." She says and I nod before heading out of the tent.

We head to the entrance of the camp and rush into the trenches to avoid the bombing runs. We make our way through the trenches decimating all resistance to reach the Pulse Field.

Once we reach the Pulse Field we locate the power controls to the Field and shut it down. On the controls I noticed a silver briefcase and picked it up. My Pip-Boy displays "10 out of 10 Intel found!" I disregard it and rush out of the command center to see a swarm of Power Armored solders head to the Chinese Stronghold.

We quickly head to the nearest Ammo Dispenser to restock before heading to the stronghold where three soldiers had used Fat Mans to destroy the gate. We rush in to see the solders already engaged in combat with each other. I front of us we see a captured solder get decapitated by a Chinese officer with an electrified sword.

"Ryan this is General Jingwei of the Chinese forces." Sapphire says with concern, "It doesn't matter. He's going down." I say with confidence.

He charges at us with his sword raised we quickly retaliate and fire a lot of shots at him. We manage to hit him a few times but he kept charging so we split and kept firing. I ran out of shots quicker since I had a faster firing gun than Sapphire.

When I tried to reload the shotgun was knocked from my hands by Jingwei so I was forced to use my Power Fist. I put it on and assumed a fighting pose he stopped wildly charging at us and faced me. He swings his sword at my chest and I quickly side step the blow then throw a punch at him. He ducks and jumps away we circle each other waiting for an opening in each other's defenses.

I see an opportunity and I take it I throw another punch to his side it hits home I hear his ribs crack but he didn't fall. He brings his sword down and cuts into my back, immediately my body is filled with pain but I endure and use the Power Fist to redirect the electric current.

It connects with his body and his body soon falls limp. Soon he disappears and all the fighting around us stopped we see General Chase walk up to us,

"Congratulations on completing the simulation you are now ready to join the army. Please report to the armory and claim your armor and Gauss Rifle." A voice says as our vision blurs and we wake up in the Simulation pods.

I groan as I sit up still feeling some of the burn from the simulation. Sapphire rushes to my side making sure I was alright from the burn. "Wow I can't believe you two did it." Scribe Olin says from the large computer.

She stood up and looked me over for any injuries, "Well you should be fine that last attack from the General wasn't too serious." She says as I stand and change back into my Armored Vault Armor.

We walk out to the armory and open it using the password we received at the end of the simulation. The heavy steel doors open and inside is a Winterized T-51b Power Armor on a stand along with various other weapons. "I get the Power Armor Sapphire." I say teasingly to her and she laughs for the first time since we entered this God-forsaken wasteland.

We walk in with Scribe Olin and Protector McGraw to examine the items we take. We hear the clicking of several weapons being loaded and unholsetered behind us. _'That doesn't sound very good.' _I think to myself and turn to the source to see all of the Outcast soldiers aiming their weapons at us.

"What is this Defender Shelby?" McGraw asks in anger, "A mutiny we're tired of this shit. First you accept help from these savages and then you offer them tech that belongs to us. That was the final straw now we are going to kill all of you then move on with the tech." He says as he pulls the trigger of his Gatling Laser.

I pull Sapphire into a small lip in the wall before the first shots were fired and McGraw had done the same with Olin on the opposite wall. The lips were being riddled with laser and bullets _'Damn it we can't counterattack without getting hit! I need to get to that Power Armor and I can see a Gauss Rifle on the shelf next to it.' _I begin to form another plan that would probably get me killed.

I take out two grenades, which I split with Sapphire at the Super Duper Mart, pulled their pins and threw them at an angle so they land near the solders. When they blew I made a dash for the Armor and quickly put it on. Once it powered up fully I picked up the Gauss Rifle and picked up the Microfusion Cells on the shelf above it.

I take aim and fire taking out one of the soldiers using a Minigun. I reload then aim at another soldier using a Gatling Laser. I notice Sapphire behind me as she's putting on a Chinese Stealth Suit like the ones we saw the Snipers use.

She quickly activates it and moves to a shelf in the back to pick up a very familiar electric covered sword. I distract them by firing shots from my Gauss Rifle so Sapphire could have a chance to sneak up on them and run them through.

Their shots seemed to deflect off the Armor but I still feel the impact through the Armor. Sapphire eventually made her way behind the remaining soldiers and quickly stabbed one of them through an open section of the armor.

He began twitching uncontrollably and slumped to the ground smoking from the wound Sapphire made. I fired another round at a random solder and the last survivor is Defender Shelby. After I reloaded I took am and fired right as Sapphire stabbed him in the back through the armor.

He quickly fell to the combined attack of the electric sword and a super heated energy round to the chest which blew his armor open.

I sigh in relief and take the helmet off to get a clear view of the carnage. All the soldiers had large holes blasted through their armor thanks to the Gauss Rifle. I soon smelled burned flesh from the soldiers Sapphire killed.

I turn to Protector McGraw and Scribe Olin, "Are you two alright?" I ask as I holster the Gauss Rifle onto my back. "We're fine, luckily those things still work or we'd be dead right now." McGraw jokes.

I nod with a small smile and look over to Sapphire, "You okay Sapphire?" I ask her as she decloaks and takes off the yellow visor helmet. (I know it's a one piece armor but hell I think that is just a bad armor design) She nods and attaches the sword to her belt. "Well a deal is a deal go ahead and take whatever you want from the Armory." McGraw says before heading into another part of the bunker. "Thanks again for saving our necks." Olin says before going back to the simulation room.

I pull out a Stimpack from my bag and inject the fluid into my neck to heal the numerous amounts of burses under the Armor. "Let's gather what we can carry then leave." I say as I put the helmet back on and begin gathering grenades and mines.

Sapphire gathers whatever was left since I had gathered a lot of the weapons. Once we were ready we leave the bunker and head back to Megaton to rest.

The next morning we decide to explore the southwestern area of the map. It took us a few days to reach a small settlement that our Pip-Boys registered as Girdershade. When we entered the settlement all we see is two makeshift houses.

One has a flickering Nuka-Cola sign and a bunch of empty soda bottles littered the ground the other looked semi-orderly. We enter the one that was marked with the sign and we see a female Eevee polishing an in perfect condition Nuka-Cola Vending Machine.

"Excuse me." I say to get her attention. She stops polishing the machine and turns her attention to us, "Oh are you two here to see the tour?" She asks in a hopeful voice. I look over at Sapphire and she shrugs, "Um… yes we are." I respond and the Eevee gets up and shows us her massive collection of Nuka-Cola brand Items.

When she finishes she introduces herself as Sierra. "Now that you two have completed the tour here are your complementary Ice cold Nuka-Cola." She hands us each a bottle of Nuka-Cola that is cold to the touch. "Would you two be interested in collecting something for me?" She asks in an almost pleading voice.

"What are you looking for?" I ask I put the bottle away so I could drink it later. "I'm looking for Nuka-Cola Quantum and I'd like to be able to fill up my Vending Machine. I'll pay you forty caps per bottle." She offers, "What's so special about the Quantum?" I ask this Nuka-Cola crazed wastelander, "Well before the war it was to be tested for marketing here in the D.C. area. It's unique because it gives off a light purple glow and what causes it is an isotope in the soda." She explains,

"They put an ISOTOPE IN THE DRINK!" I yell in complete astonishment that anyone had the nerve to poison people like that. "Well it was only able to be produced and distributed to three locations but where I don't know where. If you're interested in addition to the caps I will give you the blueprints to a one of a kind grenade." She offers I sigh,

"We should do it Ryan it sounds like an easy job." Sapphire suggests, I sigh "Alright we'll do it do you have any clue where we could begin searching?" I ask and she nods, "You can look for a shipping manifest at the Nuka-Cola Bottling Plant and if you happen to find the recipe for the unreleased Nuka-Cola Clear I will pay you one hundred caps for it." She offers, we accept and leave her home but run into a male Glaceon waiting outside.

"I heard you talking to Sierra and she is asking you two to find Quantum." He says to us and we nod, "I'll make you a deal if you give me the Quantum I'll pay forty caps." He offers.

I chuckle and accept to get him off our backs. We make our way to the Nuka-Cola Bottling Plant to find the shipping manifest. We fight through a bunch of Feral Ghouls to find the manifest and managed to find a few Nuka-Cola Quantum. I hack into the terminal in the head terminal to find the manifest,

"Looks like the three shipments were sent to the Super Duper Mart, Paradise Falls Market, and Old Olney Market." I download the locations to our Pip-Boys before heading out on our way out we find the recipe for Nuka-Cola Clear from a dead mercenary.

From the Plant we make our way back to the Super Duper Mart to find the Quantum's in there. Along the way we listened to GNR and we heard a report about Paradise Falls, _**'Remember children to stay away from Paradise Falls the Slavers are always looking for slaves they can sell. But I bet our wanderers could take them on with the help of each other.' **_Three-Dog says over the radio.

"It amazes me how Three-Dog manages to find out what we've done." I say out loud, "Me too but what can you do the people view us as the best thing to happen to the Wasteland in a long time." Sapphire says and I nod, "Hey Sapphire?" I say in a bit of nervousness.

"Hm?" She responds in curiosity. _'God damn it why is this so hard to do I've faced death twice and yet I'm nervous about asking her on a date! God I'm pathetic!' _I think to myself quickly and swallowing a lump in my throat. "W-would you go on a d-date with m-me when we g-get back to M-Megaton?" I manage to choke out through my nervousness.

She stops in shock and I follow a few steps after, "You okay Sapphire?" I ask in concern before she tackles me to the ground and throws her arms around my neck. She squeals in joy, "Of Course I will Ryan!" She says in response to my question. I blush deeply at her enthusiasm but I return her hug with almost as much enthusiasm.

She quickly gets up and helps me up as well since it's difficult to get off my back in Power Armor due to the cooling unit on my back. After I get up Sapphire takes my helmet off and kisses my cheek then she quickly puts it back on and takes off to Paradise Falls.

I follow in a slow dream like state with a large smile plastered on my face. I eventually catch up to her and we walk next to each other in silence and Sapphire put her hand in mine and intertwines her fingers with mine. I close my hand around hers and smile at her through my helmet.

We arrive at Paradise Falls just as darkness falls giving us a small amount of cover, "Sapphire How do you want to attack this place? We can't just let these Slavers keep on taking people as slaves." I say as my sense of Justice kicks in, I take out my Gauss Rifle to look through the scope to look for sentries.

"I'll go in and take out the two guards silently then I'll cause a distraction so you can get in then we take out the survivors together." She says in confidence, "And you tell me not to do anything crazy but I believe in you let's do it." I say and wait on a rock overlooking the settlement.

Sapphire smiles and puts her helmet on, "I'll need all the Plasma and Fragmentation grenades we got from the Outcasts." She asks and I comply giving her every single one I had.

"When you hear a lot of explosions that will be your cue alright?" She asks, "I got it now go." I say in a playful tone and Sapphire cloaks the suit melting perfectly in the darkness.

I use the scope of the Gauss Rifle to keep an eye on the guards. Soon I see Sapphire's silhouette come up behind them and stabbed the first one with the sword and stabbed the second one with a Trench Knife through the neck.

She retrieves both weapons and heads inside the settlement. I sit and wait for a good seven minutes simply waiting for the sound and sight of explosions. Then suddenly several explosions go off and I hear the whole settlement go in to chaos.

I took that as my cue and rush down the hill and push through the entrance into the central area. There were several small chunks of flesh and vital organs everywhere as well as blood splattered on the floor near scorch marks.

I hear gunshots nearby I follow the sounds and I see Sapphire taking cover behind a sheet of metal while exchanging shots from her Assault Rifle. I flank them and take them out with a salvaged Minigun.

Once they were all dead I dropped the Minigun and check to make sure Sapphire is alright, "You okay Sapphire?" I ask once I'm within hearing distance, "I'm okay they didn't know what hit them until I decloaked." She says before she clutches a small wound on her side.

"Let me take a look at that." I say as I walk closer to her, she nods and moves her hand off the wound. "It's not serious but there is something lodged in here." I say as I take out a pair of forceps, that I found and cleaned, and pulled out a small piece of shrapnel.

I throw the forceps away then pull out a Stimpack and I inject it near the wound, Sapphire hisses in pain from the piercing of the needle through her skin. I throw the empty container away and stand up, "There now you're patched up let's go find the Quantum." I say as we walk into a building that looked like a supermarket.

We collect all the Quantum we could find then walk back outside. We hear faint movement at the back of the settlement so we go to investigate what was causing it, what we find is several slaves in a cage.

Sapphire picks the lock to free the slaves, they slowly approach us but they don't dare to leave the settlement. I noticed that the all have collars on their necks so I examine the collar and manage to deactivate it. We leave the now deserted Slavers headquarters and begin making our way toward Old Olney.

After wandering for days we manage to find the ruins of Old Olney, "Okay I read that there was some sort of incident and the shipment that was scheduled to come here didn't make it. The date read that it was on the day the bombs fell so we'll keep an eye out for the delivery truck on the road east of here." I inform sapphire and she nods. We walk down the destroyed highway to find the abandoned truck. After a few hours we finally manage to find the abandoned shipment truck and collect all of the Quantum. "Let's head back to Girdershade Sapphire." She nods and we begin walking back in the direction of Girdershade.

_**Seven Days Later**_

We finally arrive at Girdershade after a week and walk tiredly into Sierra's house to give her all the Quantum we have. "25…26…27…28…29…and 30! Thank you so much." Sierra counted all the Quantum and spun around in happiness,

"We also managed to find the formula. Here it's on this holodisk." I hand her the small cassette and she hugs me fiercely. "Here you go!" She hands over a large pouch filled with caps and a blueprint sticking out of it. We nod and leave Girdershade to head back to Megaton for some rest before we begin searching for my dad again.

Once we had re-arrived at Megaton, I was happy. Not for the fact that we had a lot of caps, or anything else in that matter. It was because I had a date with Sapphire. It's funny.

While I was in the Vault, I barely felt any 'more than a friend' emotion towards her. But maybe that was the vault clouding my mind. Ever since I had escaped, my mind has had time and resources to explore this place that everyone calls, the Capital Wasteland.

We had gotten back to the house that I had gotten from the sheriff. I yawned and took the Power Armor off, it was quite heavy after you had your adrenaline rush. Sapphire quickly ran upstairs and I heard a bunch of things moving at once.

Well, needless to say, I picked something up from the Paradise Falls Supermarket. I found a pre-war business suit and I thought that it would be great for the date tonight.

I waited for five minutes. I thought that she may have forgotten about it and fell asleep, I wouldn't blame her. But after those five minutes she came down in a pre-war dress that was a bright red.

"Wow." We both said at the same time. I look at her and she looks at me. "Where did you get that?" I asked her. "Somewhere…" she said as she twirled around. She asked me the same question and I replied, "I don't know. Where did I get it?"

We share a short laugh and smile. "Come on." I say. "Let's go." She finishes.

_**End Note: Alright another chapter down well the relationship between Ryan and Sapphire will be deepened in the next chapter I have to give credit to Infinity Warrior for helping me on this chapter by editing and making a few alterations. Anyway please Read and Review. Also check out Infinity Warrior's latest story Fate Can Be Cruel, Yet, Awesome. Later all.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six The Date, Scientific Pursuits, and Those!

_Hey Guys I'd like to thank everyone that has been sticking with the story so far and I'd like to thank Infinity Warrior for helping me with this chapter. Especially since I suck at romance no matter how hard I try. Anyway enough with me bashing myself. Enjoy!_

Sapphire walks up to me and loops her arm with mine. "So where are we going?" She asks with a happy tone in her voice, "I was thinking we go into town and eat at the restaurant then we could take a walk and talk." I suggested since I had given it some thought when we were on our way back from Girdershade.

Sapphire smiles and hugs my right arm tightly, "Well let's go." She says while pulling me to the door. I chuckle and open the door so we could begin our date. As we walk down the crater we pass several Megaton settlers who smile at us. _'Guess it's either they know who we are or they like the sight of two people on a date. But I don't care I finally got a date with Sapphire after clearing my head.' _I think as we reach the restaurant.

We walk inside and quickly find a place to sit at a small table. "You look really nice in that dress Sapphire." I say trying to think of something to say to break the small silence between us. She blushes slightly, "Thank you. You know you look pretty handsome yourself." She says with a large smile. I swear I could feel myself turning a deep red due to the complement. She giggles at how red my face was and I begin muttering incoherent sentences that only made her laugh harder.

"Relax Ryan you don't need to try so hard." She says to calm me down. I take a deep breath and relax finally getting a grip on myself. "You're right but come on this is the first time both of us has tried this." I pointed out jokingly. She giggles and nods, "You're right but I'm not as nervous as you are." She says. I laugh "I guess." I say before a man walks up to us, "What'll you have?" he asks.

We both ordered Brahmin Steaks with Nuka-Cola since neither of us really liked liquor. "Hey Sapphire what do you think of the people we've met here?" I ask in curiosity. She thinks for a few seconds, "Well the only ones who I think are good are the people in Megaton, the Brotherhood, and Three-Dog." She says and I nod in agreement, "What do you think Ryan?" She asks.

"Hmm… I have to say that here are a lot of people who will do anything to survive;" I say as I remember the Slavers of Paradise Falls, Talon Company, and the Raiders, "But there are those who will look out for each other like us and I heard that someone who lives in Megaton took in a young girl after her parents were killed." I say.

Sapphire nods, "Ryan why did you want me to run back at the mart?" She asks in curiosity I flatten my ears against my head at the memory of almost dying. "I was worried about you. You were scared to fire the rifle and I was scared about losing you. If anything I wanted you to live while I held them off, I just didn't expect to make it out of there alive." I say honestly still feeling regret for doing that foolish plan.

"I'm glad I was able to find the courage to use the rifle in self-defense. But Ryan I just knew I couldn't survive out here alone that's why I was angry with you." She says to comfort me. I sigh and chuckle," Yeah you always use to scold me when I did something stupid back in the Vault." I say and laugh at the memories along with Sapphire.

"Hey do you remember that time when Butch tried to hit on you three years ago?" I asked, still wanting to punch that guy in the face. "Yes. I also remember you saving me from him." She adds as she nods. "Well it turned out that after I threw him off of you, he got drunk and bashed his head into a wall for three hours straight!" I exclaim as she begins laughing.

"Hey Ryan?" she asks me. "Yes Sapphire?" I reply. "I'm glad that we could go out tonight." She says. I reply again, "Me too." She stares into my blue eyes and I stare into her violet eyes.

The waiter breaks the silence and comes with the Brahmin steaks and the Nuka-Cola. I say, "Thank you." And he smiled as he walks away. Possibly it was because he had not seen anybody who would say, 'thank you' but that was a guess.

Sapphire takes a bite of her steak and looks at me. "It's pretty good!" she exclaims. I look at my steak, and it was well-done, just the way I like it. I cut the piece of meat which came from a two-headed cow, and took a bite.

Sapphire was correct, it was delicious. "You're right!" I say. I take a quick sip of my Nuka-Cola and continue eating.

Not another word was said until the meal was finished. "I'm full." Sapphire states as she rubs her belly. "Me too." I reply as I pick a piece of Brahman meat out of my tooth. God, I hate when that happens.

Sapphire looks at me for a moment, then smiles. "Thanks." Was what she said. "No problem." I hiccupped. She giggled for a moment; I had to guess that it was the hiccup. The waiter comes back up to me and asks, "You finished?" I nod, in a polite gesture.

He hands me a bill and takes the empty plates. I pay the bill, leaving 20 caps for the man as a tip. After that, I stand up and so does Sapphire. She takes my hand and looks at me. I send her a smile, to send a message that it's ok.

She smiles back at me. We walk out, with many pairs of eyes following us as we walked along. As we stepped outside, the moonlight illuminated the path that we wanted to go.

The gate, naturally, so we can see more of this wasteland. It's funny, even though it is barren and disintegrated, it has a calm and quiet feeling around the whole wasteland, except when you are getting chased or attacked.

We head towards the gate as we meet Lucas Simms again. "Out for a midnight stroll eh?" he asks us. I nod and he chuckles. "Just be careful out there. Some mole rats have been hanging around the back." Was what he said.

I nod again, just wanting to get out and look at Sapphire, who had a look of concern on her face. "It's ok Sapphire. I'll make sure they don't get you." I say.

She says, "Ok..." almost like it was a question and she wanted it to be answered. She was trying to hide something but as of now, I didn't care. We walked outside of the gate and behind Megaton, to sit atop a large rock to see the moon.

"Ryan?" she asks as we sit down. "Yes?" I reply. "Would you think that our relationship would… Work out in a place like this?" she asked. I sighed. This question was inevitable for the both of them.

"As long as we keep strong and care for each other." I reply off the top of my head. We watch the moon for what seemed like an eternity. Sapphire yawned and leaned her head onto my shoulder.

When I looked at her, she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I took my other hand and gently stroked her hair. She moved a bit, but smiled and snuggled into my neck.

I had decided that it was late enough so I picked her up, bridal style and began to walk back to the house. We were at the gate and she mumbled and her eyes sleepily opened. She noticed the position she was in and blushed.

"You fell asleep." I stated. I saw her blush, it was actually cute, I had to admit. She looked up to me and let out a nervous smile. "Thanks." She said.

As soon as we got to the house, I opened the door and walked up the stairs. I opened the door to her room and laid her down in the bed and tucked her in. "Thanks for a great night Ryan." She says as she leans up to me.

She laid a light kiss on my left cheek. I froze for a moment. She giggled as my face grew warm. "Goodnight." I say as fast as I could. I ran out after that and fell asleep on the couch.

Things were getting better.

The next morning I wake up to a sudden pain coming from my head I slowly open my eyes and see the floor in front of me. I push myself off the floor and rub my head to ease the pain. _'What am I doing here? Oh right I ran down here after Sapphire kissed me.'_ I think as my blush began to reform and I absentmindedly began rubbing my cheek where she kissed me.

I get off the floor and change into my Vault jumpsuit since it felt more comfortable than my business suit. I walk into the small kitchen and rummage through it for something to make. I hear Sapphire walking down the stairs since the kitchen is underneath the stairs.

She walks into the kitchen with a happy smile on her face and she is dressed back into her Vault jumpsuit. "Morning Ryan." She says as she sees me pulling out a box of Sugar Bombs.

"Morning Sapphire did you sleep well?" I ask as I open the box and hand it to her. "Better than when we first came here. Also I really enjoyed our date last night we should do it again soon." She says as she grabs a hand full of the old stale cereal and pops it into her mouth.

She hands me back the box and I take a hand full as well. "What's our next move to find your dad Ryan?" She asks, "Well from what you got out of Three-Dog I'd say our next step is to go to Rivet City to find Dr. Lee. But I think we should go back to the Super Duper Mart to look for anything we might have missed." I say before eating the cereal in my hand.

Sapphire nods just as Wadsworth comes floating in, "Pardon me sir and madam but would you like some purified water for your journey?" the robot asks, "Umm… Sure." I say uncertainly as it hands both of us three bottles of water out to us. We take them and put them into our packs before putting our armor back on so we could leave.

We make our way back to the Mart and find nothing that could be of any use to us to either barter or use. As we leave the mart we hear a shuffling of gravel in front of us. We instantly have our weapons out ready to take care of the potential threat.

Then we see a small boy around ten years old running from something or looking for someone. He sees us and rushes up to us, "Please you have to help! Those things burned down my home. My dad needs help!" He says hysterically as he begins to cry. Sapphire takes off her helmet and kneels down to the boy.

She gently brings him into a gentle hug and lets him cry into her shoulder, "It's ok just let it out." She says gently to the boy. I smile at the sight but I knew this boy was looking for help and we are the ones who could help.

Once he stops crying Sapphire begins talking to him, "Now what's wrong? What are you looking for?" she asks. He sniffs before speaking, "Those things came out of nowhere they began attacking everyone." He says, "What attacked you?" I ask the boy, "I don't know they weren't like anything I've seen. But I did hear my dad call them 'Fucking Fire Ants' and they spat fire out of their mouths." He describes what attacked his town.

'_Fire Ants that actually spit fire? This isn't going to end well.' _I think as Sapphire gets up. "Are you two going to help? You two look stronger and better armed than anyone I've seen." He asks in curiosity. Sapphire looks over to me asking my opinion. "Yeah we'll help." I say without hesitation. Sapphire smiles and puts her helmet back on. "Is there anything left in the town that can be used to help us fight?" I ask him.

"Well I have a key to a locked dumpster that has some ammunition and supplies and I heard my dad say to shoot for their Antennae it makes them go crazy." He says as he hands Sapphire a key. "Is there a place where you can hide until we clear the town of the Fire Ants?" I ask he nods, "Yeah there is an old fallout shelter next to the diner at the entrance of the town." He says before running off down the road.

We follow him to a small destroyed town that our Pip-Boys registered as Greyditch. He quickly gets into the single person shelter and waits with the door closed. I pull out my Assault Rifle and load a clip into the rifle. Sapphire does the same and we both keep an eye out for the ants.

As we get closer to the diner where we saw the boy run to we see three Giant Ants wandering around outside of a crudely constructed shack. We open fire on the ants before they saw us. The bullets made several holes in their hard exoskeletons but it seemed to antagonize them. They came charging towards us and once they were a foot away they launched a small stream of fire at us.

We avoided the fire and tried to aim for their antennas. We both crippled their antennas and they turned on each other until one was left and it was severally injured. Ichor dripped out from the bullet holes and out of its broken limbs as it weakly tried to shoot out more flames.

I take aim and put it out of its misery. We go over to the fallout shelter and knock on the door to get the boy's attention. He opens the door and looks around before speaking, "Are they gone?" he asks, "We took out three of them but there might be more. Now where is the last place you saw your dad?" I ask he points to a boarded up house that had some smoke coming out of it.

I nod, "Alright stay here and we'll go check." I tell him and he nods before closing the door. We reload and walk into the small home in the front room there is a small fire in the corner along with a dead Fire Ant. We turned on our Pip-Boy lights to see through the thick smoke and we see a burned male human body clutching a scorched Assault rifle. "I guess this is the kid's father. Let's go clear the town then ask him about the other residents." I say to Sapphire.

She nods and turns to leave the house. We scout through the town clearing it of all the other Ants that were wandering around. After we kill the last one we head back to the shelter and tell the boy that his father was dead.

"He's dead. Well I guess a part of me expected that he would be." He says in a sad empty voice. "Where are the other people who lived here?" I ask to get his mind off his father's death, "Well no one stayed here very long but I saw them escape. Except for that guy who asked my dad to build that shack." He says and points to the shack next to his home.

"What's in there?" Sapphire asks, "A bunch of machines and other cool looking stuff sometimes I would sneak in and ask him a bunch of questions." He says and pulls out another key from his pocket. "Here is the key to the shack I'll stay here if you guys find a clue." He says and closes the door.

We go to the shack and open it to find a bunch of computers and monitors on the floor. We look around and only managed to find a holodisk and an operating terminal that said the scientist who was living here went down into the nearby Metro.

We head out and investigate the metro. We make our way through the Metro shooting any Fire Ants in our way. We eventually come across a small room that was filled with scientific equipment and food. "What are you two doing here?" We hear a snobbish voice say.

We see a Human scientist with a clipboard in his hands looking at us, "We are investigating the source of all these Fire Ants." I say to him as I took off the helmet, "Ah yes my little experiment gone awry. Well it is amazing that I managed to stumble upon this mistake." He says as he turns and begins writing on the clipboard.

"It seems this problem is a lot more than a 'little' mistake. Besides what were you attempting to do? Are you even aware that these damn things breathe fire?" I ask as my anger grew at this man's carelessness, "Of course I am aware that they do and what I was attempting to do was make them grow smaller. But I rushed this batch too quickly at least I'll get some interesting data out of it." He says emotionlessly.

I just growl not wanting to start a fight with him. "Though I am looking to stop these things if you are willing to help me I will move my project elsewhere." He says. "Alright we'll do it but if this happens again I won't be so forgiving." I say as I put the helmet back on and went outside to cool down. Sapphire joined me soon after also fuming from the man.

"What does he want?" I ask Sapphire when she was close, "He wants us to install this wave emitter to disable the queen's control over the colony. Without harming the queen." She says as she spits the last part out.

I let out a frustrated sigh and motion for us to get moving, "Ryan I don't think this scientist would be willing to take the boy in." Sapphire points out to me as we approach a wooden door to the nest. "Yeah I know he won't. Maybe he still has a living relative but if anything we'll take him to Megaton and take care of him." I say with a small bit of uncertainty in my voice.

Sapphire smiled at me behind the yellow visor and prepared for whatever we might encounter in the nest. "Sapphire I'll distract any guards around the queen while you place the wave emitter on the terminal." I say as I make up the plan in my head.

She nods and activates her suit to blend in with the darkness. I slowly walk out from my cover and keep my Assault Rifle ready to fire. As we approach the main nest we begin to encounter drones which were difficult to eliminate. They had harder exoskeletons and their fire breath was hotter than the small workers and the medium sized solders. I kept them distracted while Sapphire used the terminal to disrupt the queen's control.

Once we killed the last of the drones we went back to the scientist to tell him that our job is done. "I thank you for not harming the queen now was there something else you needed?" He asks as he prepped a couple of syringes. "There is one survivor of the attack from your fire ants what do you intend to do with him?" I ask trying to see if he would take responsibility for his mistake. "I cannot take the boy with me he will only get in the way of my progress and experiments." He says as he places the syringes on a metal tray.

I slam a fist down on his work table, "You are responsible for the death of the boy's father and you're willing to cast him off and say it's not your problem for ruining his life!" I yell at him in anger. Sapphire puts a hand on my shoulder and shakes her head. I sigh in defeat and let all my rage go remembering it's 'keep yourself alive and don't think of others' out in the Wasteland.

"Perhaps the boy has another living relative it can't hurt to ask. Also would you like to test these for me?" he asks as he points to the syringes. "What are they?" I ask, "I managed to isolate two characteristics of the Fire Ants one I call 'Ant Might' and the other I call 'Ant Sight' as their name suggests one boosts strength the other boosts perception." He explains. "I'll try out Ant Might." I say simply as the scientist injects the contents into me.

I tense as the liquid coursed through my muscles and I could feel them grow stronger. "I feel stronger than I did before." I say as I noticed my armor felt lighter and my equipment felt lighter as well. The scientist injected Sapphire with the other syringe. I noticed Sapphire tense up then look around at everything in a clearer sight. "Thanks for the injections." We say before leaving.

I sigh as we leave and I take off my helmet to pinch the bridge of my nose. "What's wrong Ryan?" Sapphire asks in concern, "It's just that scientist really got under my skin he didn't even acknowledge that the kid is homeless because of this." I say as I let go and look at the deteriorating concrete ceiling. "I know he got to me too but we can't force him to take care of the boy. I mean what would he do if an incident like this happened again." She says as she gently holds my hand.

"Yeah that's true anyway let's go maybe the boy does have a living relative." I say as we leave the Metro holding hands. We walk back to the shelter and find it empty we look to the boy's home and don't see any smoke and a grave in front of the shed. We walk inside and find the boy picking up the charred books that were scattered on the floor.

"Oh you're back already?" he asks I nod, "Say kid do you have any relatives that you know of?" I ask him. "Well I always heard my dad talking about an aunt who runs a hotel in a place called Rivet City." He says uncertainly. "We'll go find her alright we can't just leave without trying to find someone to take care of you." Sapphire says. The boy looks at us with an amazed look on his face, "Really? Thank you well I'll wait here for you two to come back." He says as he goes back to picking up the books.

We leave and continue our long trek to the supposed successful settlement. It took us three days of traversing over destroyed buildings and several encounters with Super Mutants for us to finally reach the destroyed aircraft carrier that houses Rivet City. We walk up the ramp and press the intercom to extend the bridge after getting clearance from the Guards we go into the ship and find the hotel to find the owner.

The main desk to the hotel is run by a repaired Mr. Handy robot who called the owner. "Hello welcome to the hotel what can I do for you?" She greets us, "Did you have relatives in Greyditch?" I ask trying to figure out if this was the person we were looking for. "Yes I do my brother and his son live there. Why do you ask?" She says. "We stopped by Greyditch and found the town completely destroyed and the only survivor is a lone boy. Who claims to have an aunt who is in charge of this hotel." Sapphire says in sadness.

"Oh my God I'll head out there right away. Thank you for finding me and telling me." She hugs us both and rushes back into her room to gather a few things for the journey. We smile at each other and begin exploring the interior of the ship. We come across the Marketplace and we sell extra items and weapons so we could buy more ammunition and stimpacks.

We ask for directions from one of the patrolling guards to the Science Lab where we heard Doctor Lee is working on her experiments. We make our way through the complex interior of the ship and find the Science Lab. When we enter the large room and we instantly hear an argument between an assistant and a man in a business suit. We look around from the upper level for Dr. Lee since we had to reference the picture Three-Dog gave us of a female Vaporeon with black hair.

We eventually spot her in the center of the room keeping an eye on several machines and writing notes from the results. We walk down the stairs and approach her, "Excuse me Doctor Lee?" I say hesitantly she sighs, "If you're from the Commonwealth I told you I don't know anything about the android." She says without turning to look at us. I look to Sapphire with a confused look and she shrugs in confusion as well.

"Actually I'm looking for my father James." I say. She visibly stiffens at the mention of my father's name and she drops the clipboard. She turns to look at me and covers a gasp when she gets a good look of my face, "Oh my God Ryan? Is that you?" she says after moving her hand. "You know me?" I ask in confusion.

She comes closer and touches my face as if to make sure I was real. "It is you but you're supposed to be in the Vault. What in God's name are you doing out here?" she asks in worry. "I came out looking for my father it wasn't safe for me in the Vault." I say as I look around at the machines.

"I see well its good seeing you again. Well your father came here saying that he wanted to restart an old project I was working on with him." She says as she picks up the clipboard and places it on a nearby table. "What was the project?" Sapphire asks Dr. Lee looks closely at Sapphire, "Who is this Ryan?" she asks in curiosity, "Her name is Sapphire I rescued her from being killed when I was making my escape from the Vault." I reply as I grab Sapphire's hand.

"Well nice to meet you and in response to your question the Project was called Purity. We were trying to find a way of purifying water so it could be distributed all across the wasteland. But we could never find an effective process and when your father lost your mother he abandoned the project to get you to safety." She explains, "Then out of the blue he shows up a few weeks ago saying that he figured out what we were doing wrong. Then he left to the old site, which is the Jefferson Memorial, but he came here first to convince the original research team to restart the purifier." She says as she fiddles with a few of the machines.

"So we should head for the Memorial?" I ask in uncertainty, "If he's still there then that is your next destination but we were under constant attack from Super Mutants and we had a contingent of Brotherhood solders to protect us." She says worriedly. I smile, "We can handle Super Mutants we'll be fine." I say and we head back up the stairs. Sapphire looks back, "Thank you for the information." She says as she bows politely. Doctor Lee smiles, "You're welcome be safe." She says and goes back to the machines.

We leave Rivet City and head towards the Jefferson Memorial to look for some trace of my dad. Just as Doctor Lee warned the Memorial had Super Mutants inside of it but we easily dispatched them and made our way into the Rotunda of the Memorial and found a large machine surrounding the statue of Thomas Jefferson. We approach the console to the machine and I instantly felt like something was going to happen here in the future.

I pick up the holodisk that is lying on the console. It was labeled Project Purity Journal I insert the disk into my Pip-Boy and listen to it. I quickly realized that it a series of journal entries from my father when he came here alone to restart the project. We head into the basement of the Memorial and eventually find a sealed door we picked the lock and went inside. There were more holodisks scattered around on the floor we gather the disks and listen to them.

After listening to three holodisks Sapphire finds out where my father was looking for and where he could find it. "Ryan your father left for Vault 112." She says sadly since we didn't know where Vault 112 is located. "Well there isn't much we can do about that. Let's continue exploring the Wasteland until we get a clue as to where to find the Vault." I suggest and Sapphire nods we leave the Memorial we start trekking back to Megaton.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Into The Pitt and Unsafe Working Conditions

We arrive at Megaton late into the night a few days after finding the next clue to finding my father. We tiredly trudge through the gates and head home to get some sleep so we could explore more of the wasteland. When we walked inside I take off the heavy metal armor and set it in the corner I go toward the couch and I'm stopped by Sapphire, "Come with me to bed Ryan it can't be comfortable sleeping on that." She says and I chuckle, "It may not be comfortable but I get a decent enough sleep." I say as I try to head toward it.

She stops me again. "Still I want to sleep next to you it gets cold at night alone." She says as she grabs my hand and leads me to the bedroom. I blush, "Alright I'll sleep next to you." I say as she opens the door and gently pushes me to the bed.

I lie down close to the wall and try to drift off. Sapphire climbs in and snuggles close to me and rests her head on my chest before falling asleep. I look at her as she sleeps and gently kiss the top of her head before falling asleep completely from exhaustion.

The next morning I slowly wake up and look around unfamiliar with waking up in the bedroom. Once I recognize it I look to Sapphire, who is still fast asleep in my arms, and smile at her before drifting off again. The next time I wake up Sapphire is nowhere to be found in the top floor but I hear her rummaging around in the kitchen.

I walk down to the kitchen and find her cooking some Salisbury steak, "Morning Sapphire." I say from behind her and she yelps in surprise. "Don't scare me like that! And I thought I was getting good at stealth." She says as she playfully punches me with a smile.

I smile back at her, "So where do you want to explore today?" I ask in curiosity. She thinks for a few seconds, "Let's head north and see what we can find." She says and I nod and watch her as she cooks and hands one to me. I eat it even though it was really dry since it was over 200 years old but it still tasted good. Once we finish eating and restocking on pure water we gear up and head north.

We would occasionally encounter an enemy but it was mostly peaceful. As we got closer to the edge of the map we begin receiving a radio message, _**"My name is Wernher I come from a settlement far to the north. I have information of great value to anyone willing to free my people. Please help us. This message repeats." **_I look to Sapphire, "Sounds like this guy is in trouble lets go check it out." I say and she nods in response. We lock the signal origin and try to find it.

We climb over a cliff and find a remote radio tower surrounded by raiders shooting at someone. Sapphire turns on the suit and kills a few of them before they notice and I rush them with my Combat Shotgun to draw their attention away from who they were shooting.

When the last raider was killed we see a male Flareon hiding behind the radio tower with a .35 revolver. "Are you Wernher?" Sapphire asks him. He slowly comes out of hiding, "Yeah I am, are you two here to help me?" he asks losing his fear quickly.

"Yeah we got your message and decided to help." I say as I holster my Combat Shotgun and approach him, "Now what do you need help with?" Sapphire asks him. "I come from a settlement called the Pitt it's a horrible place. I'm one of many slaves who are taken to the Pitt to work in the steel mill so we can arm our leader's army of slavers while we are left to die from disease and heat exhaustion." He says in an angry tone.

"So you escaped and came here looking for help?" I ask him and he nods, "I also came here because I found information about a cure for one of our most feared diseases. But the slavers found out about the cure and came after me to make sure I didn't find help." He says as he motions to the dead raiders.

"So how do you intend to help your friends?" I ask as I cross my arms, "Well I was planning to get some help so we can sneak back and get the cure so we can free everyone." He says. "How do you plan to sneak back into the Pitt without getting shot?" I ask him, "Well if you two dress up as slaves you two can sneak in easily. But they know my face and never allow me back in." He says.

I think over his plan and nod "Sounds like it will work alright so how do we get slave's clothes?" I ask, "There's a slaver camp near here if you can either buy some slaves or find a way to get their clothes then it should be a piece of cake getting you two in." He says.

"Alright we'll be back when we have slave's clothes." I say and head off in the direction he said the slavers were located. We find the camp at night and most of the slavers were asleep Sapphire took them out easily and we freed the slaves. We were lucky and found two dead slaves in the pen and took their clothes as well as ammunition and weapons from the slavers.

We head back with our clothes and see Wernher waiting for us. "You two ready?" he asks we nod and follow him to a railway station we use a push cart to get to the outskirts of the Pitt. We exit the station and Sapphire immediately cloaks since she noticed snipers on top of a building close to us. I follow Wernher and we are encountered by a few slavers.

"Well look what we have here. I didn't expect you to come back with a friend." The slaver says as he points his gun at us. I noticed with my HUD Sapphire had taken out the two snipers on the building. I lift up my shotgun and kill two slavers before they could react. Sapphire had already taken out the other two slavers and was waiting at a chain link fence.

Wernher rushes to the gate and unlocks it, "You two won't be able to sneak your weapons past the main gate so I suggest you take easy to hide weapons and change into the slaves clothes before you head in. Also look for Midea she'll be able to help." He holds out a single .35 revolver and a simple knife. Sapphire takes the knife and hides it I do the same with the revolver before we head off into the Pitt.

We looked out into the black and red sky to the remains of a large city similar to the Capital Ruins. Nearby is a collapsed building that looked to be occupied and a long bridge that I covered with destroyed cars and a few skeletal remains. We go over to the building and take out the raiders that were there and scavenge the place for supplies before making our way across the bridge.

We keep our heads low as we hear a few explosions at the other end of the bridge. In the middle of the bridge we see a small group of mole rats trying to go around a car, when they finally figure out how to get around they are met with mines. So after the last Mole Rat was killed we go out on to the bridge and carefully disarmed the mines but we hear shots fire from above.

We look up and see two raiders with Sniper Rifles shooting at the opposite end of the bridge. Sapphire brings up her Rifle and snipes both of them off their posts and we proceed across the bridge continuing to disarm mines. When we were nearing the end we see two slaves run towards us while being shot at. We were about to call out to them but they both stepped on mines and were instantly killed.

We go over to a nearby building and look around the corner at the gate which has five raiders protecting it. I take out the slaves clothes and change them with my power armor Sapphire does the same and we both walk out with our hands up.

They don't fire and we approach the gate slowly so we don't provoke them. One of the raiders in heavy armor walks up to us, "Well it looks like you scabs learned your place. Wait I don't recognize you two are you new arrivals?" He asks while looking over us. We nod in response and he motions one of the raiders to open the gate.

When the gate opens we walk in and put our hands down, "I've never seen scabs this well equipped but now it's all mine." He says as he empties our things into a locker and shoves us towards another gate. We walk through and begin looking around for Midea.

We walk around the small settlement and see nothing but slaves cutting and smelting steel. We eventually come across a small house with a human woman hiding inside, "Are you two the ones Wernher sent?" She asks and we nod.

"Good we could use all the help we can get." She says and sits at a desk that is covered with food and other items that are mostly junk. "Can you tell us more about this disease that Wernher was talking about?" Sapphire asks in curiosity. "It it a terrible disease caused from all the pollution and radiation. It causes us to become feral and attack everyone." She says as an explanation, "So we'll be dealing with Super Mutants." I say trying to understand the situation.

"They're called Trogs what the hell is a Super Mutant?" She asks just as the door is opened, "Midea, we need two 'volunteers' to go into the steelyard and collect Ingots." A slaver says as he looks over me and Sapphire. "I was about to send these two new arrivals out into the steelyard." Midea responds. "Alright send them over when they're ready." He says and leaves.

Midea breathes a sigh of relief, "That was close we can't be idle anymore. Head into the steelyard and collect Ingots for the Mill. Look for Marco in the control room if you two need better weapons. Tell him you're here to help with getting the cure." She says.

We nod and leave the house, "Well this is going to be difficult without our armor and weapons." I say as I pull out my .32 pistol and load it. "I know but we'll come through just like we did with the Outcasts." Sapphire says as she straps the knife to her waist.

As soon as we were ready we follow the painted directions on the walls to the Mill. We walk inside the large building and are immediately greeted with a large blast of hot air from the inside. We head inside and begin looking for Marco. We find him hiding in the control room and he gives us each a melee weapon that is called an Auto Axe.

We make our way to a small office where we find the same Raider that we encountered when we visited Midea, "Alright you two follow me into the Steelyard." He says as he heads to a door off to the side of the room. We follow him out into a small caged hallway that we assumed was to protect the path way. He looks up and points at an open view of the cage. We follow his finger and see a strange creature on top of the cage it looked like a skinned person with long sharp claws and teeth.

"That is a Trog watch yourselves with those things when you're out in the steelyard scabs." He says as he walks past the Trog as it slammed its claws on the chain link ceiling. When we reach the end the slaver looks to us, "Alright I want you two scabs to find ten Steel Ingots each and bring them back here to me." He says as he leaves. We look at each other before we head out into the steelyard.

We were blinded by one of the large floodlights that they use to keep the Trogs away. In front of us is a dead slave in his hands is an Assault Rifle and three Steel Ingots. I pick up the Rifle and hand it to Sapphire with the extra clips of ammunition. "You'll need this more than I do Sapphire." I say as she takes them and I grip onto my Auto Axe then we hear the growl of a Trog and turn to see one of them nearby.

It was looking at us from the darkness staying away from the flood lights but looking at us hungrily. I pick up the Ingots and pull out the pistol I take aim and fire two shots into the things hide. It growls in pain at tries to charge at us, "Ryan we can't stay here we need to find seventeen more Ingots." Sapphire reminds me I nod and put the pistol away. I readied the Auto Axe and charged at it bringing the quickly rotating blade deep into its flesh tearing the muscle and bone from its body.

Blood poured from its wounds and dismembered limbs as it lay motionless. I motion for Sapphire to follow me as we began to trudge deeper into the Steelyard we would encounter a lot of Trogs in the small area we were exploring. My muscles were sore from swinging the Auto Axe with all my strength and using it to block the slashes from the Trogs.

Just in the train yard we managed to find twenty Ingots and a couple of Assault Rifles from dead slaves. We walk back to the door and I hand Sapphire ten of the Ingots, "Just in case he doesn't accept them all together." I say with a small smile. She smiles back and nods as she takes the Ingots so we could return to the Mill

As soon as we enter the abandoned area between the Mill and the Steelyard the Trog we saw earlier jumped on top of me and tried to slash and bite me. I held it at bay but from the proximity I could smell the things putrid breath and the feel of its exposed muscle against my fur. Luckily Sapphire quickly reacted and used the Auto Axe to cleave the Trogs head clean off.

I pushed its lifeless body off of me and stood back up, "Arceus damn it that was close." I swear as I grab my Auto Axe in case there were more of them. We cautiously made our way back though the cage back to the Mill so we could turn in the Ingots.

"Oh look at this you two actually survived." The slaver says as we enter his line of sight. "We each got ten Ingots like you asked." I say and hand him the Ingots. He nods and we head back out of the Mill into the square so we could talk with Midea again.

_**End Note: Hey guys Sorry it took me so long to update thing are kind of hectic at home and I hope you enjoy this chapter like the others. Anyway Read and Review**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or Pokémon.**_


	8. Special Chapter

Demo Lemon w/ Ryan and Sapphire.

I sigh as I enter the house with Sapphire we came back after taking over Evergreen Hills from the Raiders and we were both exhausted from the huge battle. We shed our armor and place them near the door for when we go back out into the Wasteland. We trudge up the stairs and collapse in the bed and almost instantly fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up to Sapphire moaning in her sleep as well as feeling her rub her hips against my leg. _'What is she doing?' _I think to myself before I hear her mutter, "Oh… Ryan of course… I'll be your mate." I immediately blush at the statement. She slowly starts to wake up and notices my blush, "Are you alright Ryan?" She asks in concern.

I motion downwards and she realizes what she did, "Ah!" She falls out of the bed and backs away from me. "I'm so embarrassed." She says as she covers her crotch to hide the damp spot on her clothes. I get up but I sit on the edge of the bed, "I -uh- also heard you talk in your sleep." I say while still blushing.

She covers her mouth in surprise and moves it, "W-what did I say?" She asks in fear and embarrassment. "You said that;" I say and rub the back of my neck, "You would gladly be my mate." She blushes and looks down in shame. "I'm sorry this happened. While we were in the Vault I started to get those dreams." She says as tears begin to form and fall down her face. I get up and kneel in front of her she begins to look up. I kiss her passionately while she didn't expect it and I feel her stiffen at the sudden contact before moaning into the kiss.

I break the kiss and Sapphire quickly dried her tears, "Why did you kiss me? Not that I didn't enjoy it but why?" She asks and I smile, "Because I didn't want to see you cry. Sapphire I'm happy that you want to be my mate but I didn't want to force you into it." I say honestly and hug her tightly. She returns the hug and kisses my cheek, "You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." She whispers into my ear.

I let go of her and kiss her gently. She kisses me back and pushes her tongue at the entrance of my lips. I blush and open my mouth slightly the moment it opens her tongue immediately wraps around mine. Our tongues wrestle for dominance and we began to massage each other's backs.

We break the kiss to catch our breath. Sapphire stands up and pulls me over to the bed she pushes me onto the bed. She blushes and reaches for the zipper to her Vault Jumpsuit she slowly pulls it down revealing more of her scantily clad body.

After she pulls off the jumpsuit I admire her perfect slim hourglass body and well kept solid blue and black fur. She was wearing a white lacy bra and matching panties. She then reached for the zipper on my jumpsuit and pulled it down while admiring my muscles and smooth fur.

I pull off my jumpsuit and throw it into a heap on the floor after I do that Sapphire kisses me passionately. I pull her on top of me and let my hands run through her fur. She moans from feeling my hands on her skin and continues to passionately kiss me.

She breaks the kiss and reaches to unclasp her bra with a deep blush on her face. She slowly pulls the cloth off while keeping her breasts covered. "I'm a little nervous." She says still covering herself, I blush a little, "I am too." I say as I sit up and rub her forearms. She smiles and blushes before wrapping her arms around me pulling her soft breasts to my chest.

"It makes me feel better to hear that." She says as she nuzzles my chest. I smile and wrap my arms around her to comfort her. She looks up at me and kisses me gently then pushes forward so we lie down on the bed. He tail sways seductively with anticipation as I reach for her panties and slowly pull them down revealing her pink slit.

She blushes as she moves downward to remove my boxers to get at my member. She pulls them down and looks at my hardening red member with a deep blush on her face. She grips my member and lightly begins pumping. I moan as I feel her soft skin and fur around my cock and from the pleasure it gave me.

She looks at my fully hardened member and blushes at the length and thickness. She tentatively licks the head and I moan in ecstasy, "T-that felt good." I say quickly as she continues to stroke my member. She looks at my member again and wraps her tongue around the shaft and tip.

I gasp from the pleasure and let my instincts take over so I place my hand on the back of her head and encourage her to take my member into her mouth. She does and sucks on my member gently rubbing her tongue against the bottom of my member. Her warm mouth and tongue felt so good around my member.

Mixed emotions ran through me, from the rawest form of pleasure, to love for her. Her mouth on my manhood felt odd to me in a sensible way.

Suddenly, I felt something coming out of my manhood. "Uh. I can't hold on much longer Sapphire!" I exclaimed. She murmured something, but I couldn't hear her correctly.

It was then that I released my load within her mouth. She opened her eyes quickly as I see and hear her gulp my seed.

"Sapphire! Are you ok?" I ask as she moves away from my manhood. "Y-You taste good." Was all she said before she pounced on me and kissed me. I could taste my body fluid as she stuck her tongue in my mouth. I kissed back naturally, both eager and excited.

I break the kiss and blush deeply at what just happened an idea popped into my head, "Let me return the favor Sapphire." I say with a smirk. She looks at me with a confused look before I lift her up and place her on the bed.

I kneel down and spread her legs open exposing her flower to me with some of her fluid dripping down from her nub. I lick my lips before moving my head down to her lips, "W-what are you…? Ah!" She says as my rough tongue licks the outside of her flower.

She's panting hard just from the first lick I could feel my manhood beginning to throb from the scent of Sapphire leaking her fluids. "Oh…that felt great. Please Ryan do it more?" she asks with a deep blush on her face. I smile and begin to lick her more to taste her sweet juices.

She writhes in pleasure from the feeling of my tongue on the outside of her lips I move my hands up to spread her lips so I could lick the inside of her womanhood. Sapphire gasps and her eyes fly open as she feels my tongue wiggle its way into her womanhood. "Oh…Ryan! Deeper! Please deeper!" She cries out in pleasure as I lick all around her tunnel.

I blush deeply as I comply with Sapphire's request and rub my tongue against her hymen. I move my tongue all around the edges of her tunnel, "Ryan! I-I'm close!" She yells out through the pleasure I renew my efforts and unknowingly brush up against a sensitive spot which made Sapphire release a splash of her juices into my open mouth. I swallow her sweet juices and come back up to kiss her.

Sapphire blushes as I kiss her while she has a chance to recover from her orgasm. When she's better she kisses me back as she runs her hands through my head-fur and the fur on my back. I run my hands along her sides and over her hips I reluctantly break the kiss.

"Um... Can we... Mate now?" she asked shyly with a visible blush upon her face. I smiled and kissed her one more time. "Sure." I replied, as I put my manhood at her flower, I asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She looks at me nervously and nods.

I give a smile and a kiss to the forehead, before I begin to stick my manhood inside of her. She moans out in pleasure as I slowly protrude her womanhood. As I reached a barrier, I stopped. "Are you sure Sapphire? I don't want to hurt you." I told her. "Yes I am sure. I love you with all of my heart and I always will." She replied, as kisses to my lips were planted.

I backed up a bit, then thrust through her barrier, both getting a snap and a yelp from her. I quickly backed out of her and brought myself to her face and asked, "Are you ok?" She looked like she was in a lot of pain, but nodded at me and said, "Please... Continue..."

I kissed her on her lips and smiled as I thrusted myself into her again. This time, she moans in pleasure, as her hands shoot out to my back and pull me faster into her.

She had her eyes open in a sight of pure ecstasy as I thrusted myself into her multiple times. In truth, I was enjoying it myself. Her tight cunt felt amazing on my manhood, as the process repeated. Her furry paws traced themselves along my back and my hands found their way to her breasts, as I fondled them and kissed her sloppily.

We were both lost in the world of pleasure.

But just then, I hear her exclaim, "R-Ryan! I-I can't last much longer!" I suddenly feel that I am going to explode as well. "I-I can't either!" I yelled back. Her fingers dig into my back as we begin to finish.

"RYAN!" she exclaims as she let her juices go, contracting myself and makes me yell, "SAPPHIRE!" as I release my seed, deep in her womb. We both fall limp, sweating and breathing heavily, as the world begins to calm down, and our breathing begins to slow down.

She looks at me with lust filled eyes, as she traces my chest with one of her furry fingers. "I love you." she says as she gave me a kiss. "I love you too." I reply, as rolled over a little, still in her, and give her a light kiss as well. "Good night." she says. "Good night to you as well." I exclude as our eyes part from each other and our lips connect once more, before falling into a sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Free Labor

We sit outside of the Mill and rest since the trip into the Steelyard took a lot out of us I lean up against an old scrapped bus to relax as best as I could. Sapphire sits next to me and rests up against me since she was about as tired as I am.

I sigh and pull her close to let her rest in a more comfortable position, "Thanks for saving my tail again Sapphire." I say as I rub my cheek against hers. Sapphire blushes, "You're welcome Ryan." She says with a smile before kissing me on the lips. I immediately stiffen at the unexpected kiss from the one I loved. She blushes deeply before she breaks the kiss, "Sorry I've wanted to do that for a while now." She says and quickly looks away.

I stay stunned as my brain processed what happened once my mind catches up I look to Sapphire who is still looking away. I smile and place my hand on her cheek to have her look at me. She turns her head, her face a bit red from embarrassment, I place my lips to hers gently holding the kiss for a few seconds.

She turns even more red once I kissed her willingly but she doesn't move away or into the kiss from being stunned at what I just did and still doing. I break the kiss to let both of us breathe from our kiss and to let Sapphire gather her thoughts again. Once she does she immediately hugs me tightly and nuzzles into my neck.

I blush deeply and simply hold her close as we recover from the exertion of our run through the Steelyard we eventually fall asleep due to the exhaustion of lifting the Auto Axe. After five hours we wake up and continue on our way to Midea's house.

"Ryan When we get back can we go on another date?" Sapphire says quietly. I smile at her, "Of course we can Sapphire." I say as I quickly kiss her cheek and hold her hand. She smiles and gently squeezes my hand as we enter Midea's house. We find her still working at the desk I assume running status reports to Wernher and whoever else was in charge of the resistance.

"Oh my God I can't believe you two made it out alive. We may actually have a chance at getting the cure." She says stunned that we actually survived, "Yeah we get that a lot what's the next part of the plan?" I ask to snap her out of her stunned state.

"Oh right, the next part of the plan is to gain an audience with the leader of the Raiders, Ashur actually he's gathering everyone in the courtyard to announce that he's going to open the arena. We call it the Hole any slave that wants to can fight against the gladiators. If you win you get your freedom along with an audience with Ashur it's the only way a slave can talk to Ashur." She instructs us.

I think about the plan for a few minutes, "And what? Is he just going to hand over the cure to us on a silver platter?" I ask. Midea hesitates for a second, "Not exactly Wernher actually has a distraction set up and during that distraction you have to look for the cure." She says as she stands up.

"What do we do after we get the cure?" Sapphire asks as she moves out of the way so Midea could walk past us. "After you grab the cure bring it to me. Now let's go listen to the speech there'll be hell to pay if the guards catch us in here." She says as she walks out. We quickly follow her out to the courtyard. Up on the high makeshift walk ways we see a man in modified Power Armor surrounded by the Raiders protectively.

He gives a long winded speech about how great the Pitt is compared to the other larger settlements scattered across the large expanse of land that is known as the United States of America. After his speech is done he asks if there is any volunteers for the Hole fights and immediately Midea volunteers myself and Sapphire.

"A two person team Midea? Well alright I'll allow it head for the Mill then head downstairs to the Hole. You'll find a few weapons and medics there that'll keep you free of radiation but you're on your own as far as health goes." He says as he walks off back into Uptown.

I look over at Sapphire and she looks at me as well, "We can do this Sapphire I know we can." I tell her gently and give her a small smile to comfort her. She smiles back and nods, "I know Ryan I have faith in you and I know you have faith in me." She says and we quickly kiss each other before heading back to the Mill.

We find a gate leading the way to the Arena and are lead down to the gate by a Raider. We stop in front of another Raider and she tells us that we can find extra weapons in the locker and that she would set up our first fight against other slaves. We go to the locker to find a lead pipe, nail board, and a .32 pistol with some ammo. I decide to let Sapphire take the pistol and ammo while I decided to stick with the Auto Axe.

We step into the Hole and ready our weapons I pull the Auto Axe off my back and ready it so I can attack or defend easily. Sapphire makes sure her Assault Rifle is loaded and working properly before she crouches down for easier shots. Once the gates open I rush out and attack the closest slave while Sapphire covered me with the rifle.

The Auto Axe cuts through the slaves easily leaving blood, dismembered limbs, and organs all over the floor and the small barricades. I quickly turn to the last slave holding a Combat Shotgun but before I get a chance to lunge at him he gets peppered with bullet fire from Sapphire's Assault Rifle.

I smile at her before picking up the shotgun and walk out of the Arena one of the Raiders walks up to us and uses a Rad-a-way pack on both of us. _'I guess there is a lot of radiation in the Arena' _I think to myself before walking back into the Arena for the next battle. Our opponents are called the Bear Brothers and both looked heavily equipped and ruthless as well.

We wait for the gates to open as soon as they do left over radiation barrels fall from the ceiling and the smaller of the two rushes at us using a Deathclaw gauntlet as soon as I saw that it reminded me of our first encounter with a Deathclaw.

- _**Flashback-**_

_**It was when we made our Nuka-Cola Quantum search for Sierra we walked close to the outer city limits of Old Olney we had just began to search for the Nuka-Cola truck that carried the quantum shipment. We were cautious of anything that was on the outside of the destroyed and blocked off city since we were never this far north.**_

_**We heard a quiet snorting and suddenly a loud roar before something behind me knocked me forward hard and then jumped onto my back and tried to tear at my Power Armor. But luckily Sapphire and unleashed a short burst from her Assault Rifle but it was only enough to gain the mysterious creatures attention instead of killing it.**_

_**I quickly get up and use a Stimpack to heal the bruises I could feel forming on my back. I quickly get up to look at my attacker only to see a long clawed hand swipe at me and knock me back I grunt in pain and open my eyes to see a lizard-like creature standing over me with a bloodthirsty look in its eyes.**_

_**I try to bring my Gauss Rifle up but it stomps on my arm pinning it to the ground with its long foot claws it growls threateningly getting close to my metal covered face. For the third time in my life I was scared for my life as well as Sapphire's since I haven't seen her since she attacked the creature. It raises its hand ready to deliver the final blow to me since I was defenseless and vulnerable.**_

_**I almost closed my eyes accepting of my fate but I see a faint shimmer of a stealth field walk up behind the creature then all of a sudden it gushes out blood from its chest and the head gets torn to shreds under an unrelenting barrage of bullets.**_

_**- End Flashback -**_

I quickly jump up on one of the barrels then jump again towards the larger of the brothers while activating my Auto Axe. I bring it down on him the rotating blades cut deep into his flesh severing bone, muscle, and skin easily and squirting blood everywhere.

He drops the Flamer he was holding on to and tried to get me off of him but I held on firmly forcing the Axe to cleave him clean through. The smaller of the two tried to attack me but Sapphire kept his attention by shooting at him with the assault rifle.

I pulled the Axe out of the now corpse of the larger brother to turn my attention to the smaller I clip the Axe to my back so I could pull out my Combat Shotgun. I rush up to the brother just as he brought down the Deathclaw Gauntlet on Sapphire as she blocked it.

I use the butt of the gun to knock him off of her then quickly fired two point blank shots at him. He flew back from the proximity and power the shells had the pellets tore through his armor easily leaving tiny holes in him.

I reload two new shells into the clip as I take his gauntlet and the flamer of the other brother. We salvaged the armor they had since it was surprisingly better than ours after putting them on we left the arena and were again healed of our radiation sickness.

The Raider told us that the final fight was up against a fighter that was undefeated and had won the Arena a long time ago that went by the name of Gruber. We made sure our weapons were still working before heading back in to fight him. _'One last fight.' _I think to myself from behind the gate and looking at the man in the arena with a modified Assault Rifle.

As soon as the gate opened I jumped out with the combat shotgun in my hands and unloaded the clip at him but he dodged a few shots and only got hit twice. He ducks into a smaller open cage for protection and tried to pick us off. I ducked behind one of the barricades and tried to shoot at him from there but he kept on moving and hiding.

Sapphire had better luck at hitting him but she kept on ducking down to avoid being hit from a silenced shot, "Damn it we're pinned here," I say before thinking, "Sapphire we'll try a pincer attack I'll go in through the opening closest to me and you rush him from the other side." I tell her and she nods.

"Okay on three…one…two…three!" She says as we both jump out and rush into the cage Sapphire kneels down and shoot him in the legs while I shoot at his chest and torso. He quickly falls to the combined gunfire and drops the assault rifle he had used to win so many battles with.

I pick it up and hand it to Sapphire and smile slightly, "Might as well add it to your arsenal it's perfect for you." I say as she takes it with a small smile, "Thank you Ryan." She says as we walk out of the Arena. The Slavers give us reluctant congratulations and tell us that we are free and that Ashur wanted to speak with us.

We nod and see a large trunk in front of the lockers we open it up to find all or our equipment stored inside we smile at each other and re-gathering our weapons, armor, ammo, and medicine after getting all of our things we head out to Uptown where Ashur and the Raiders lived.

We find the door way and walk up through the large make-shift walkways pass the living and lounging quarters of the Raiders at the end we come to a thrown together gate and a large statue of a man being bound to the ground with his arm and head back while on his knees.

Behind the statue are the remains of a huge city hall with a few Raiders standing guard on the outside we walk inside and one of the Raiders directs us to Ashur on the second floor. We head upstairs and walk down the small hallway to an office where Ashur is talking with a Raider about the slaves being an organized fighting force.

But Ashur refused to listen to him and send him away we approach him as he looks us over, "So you two are the ones who won the Arena fights. I have to say I'm impressed at how you two handled the fights I've never seen fighters like you two." He says as he walks back and forth behind the desk. "Yes we are sir." I say to him knowing that if we didn't show him respect that we would never get the cure.

Ashur smiles slightly and turns to look at us, "And I suppose you two wouldn't happen to know Werner now do you?" he asks us in an tone that implies that he knows that he knew Wernher brought us here. Sapphire speaks up, "Yes we do he was the one who brought us here." She says as if she was thinking of a plan. I look at her and she makes a small knowing gesture but motions back to Ashur.

He nods and resumes pacing, "I appreciate the honesty and I hope you two will join my army to crush the rebels and put them back into their place." He says as he walks over to us and looks us straight in the eyes. I knew we had to answer so we both nod to him but we have no intention of joining a group of raiders and slavers.

He smiles again, "Good and I suppose you heard about the cure we have as well right?" both of us nod again as he walks behind the desk again "I can show you the cure as well as this compound as we-" He says before the intercom came on and a panicked raider spoke, "Boss! The Slaves are rioting we're getting swamped out here!" He says before getting cut off.

Ashur quickly grabbed his gun and loaded it, "I want you two to protect the cure and my wife they're both in the room to your right." He says before heading out to the riot. I look at Sapphire and nod we both walk down the hall and saw a female scientist writing down notes while nearby is a baby in a hi-tech cradle that is connected to various machines and graphs.

The scientist turns to look at us, "Oh! Ashur told me you two would be coming here my name is Sandra. I was a little preoccupied with little Marie here." She says with a smile and motions to the hi-tech cradle. "Your child is in there?" I ask curiously looking over the sleeping baby, "Um Excuse me Ashur told us to protect you and the cure." Sapphire spoke up before I could get distracted.

"Oh I hate it when he calls her that what kind of a father calls his own daughter that?" she asks slightly angrily we look at each other and back to the woman, "Your child is the cure?" Sapphire asks but I made a connection in my head, "You mean she has a natural resistance to mutation that you're using to develop a cure right?" I ask her to confirm my thoughts.

"Why yes that's exactly what it is. I'm surprised Ashur found anyone that can follow it that easily. It's nothing short of a miracle to have her but we're being careful with her and not endangering her well being." She says as she picks up the clipboard again. "But that means…it will take a really long time to develop a cure." I say slightly angrily at the complete disregard for the others who were suffering.

"If it means we have to take more time to develop a cure at the same time keeping our daughter safe then others will have to wait until it's finished." She says while writing on the clipboard. I look over at Sapphire and motion for us to whisper. She steps closer to me and leans in, "We need to get the baby Sapphire." I say with a sigh I knew taking the baby was the right decision but taking her away from her parents was going to be tough.

"I know Ryan but we have to do it for the good of the slaves in the Pitt." She says reassuringly I nod in agreement, "Sapphire get the baby out of here I'll keep the guards busy but I'll be right behind you alright?" I ask her as she reluctantly nods to my plan. I take a deep breath and look back at Sandra as she was still writing on the clipboard. I unclip the Gauss Rifle off my back and hold it at her head, "Don't move Sapphire go." I say quickly.

Sapphire gently takes the baby into her arms and activates the cloak to move out of the building. Sandra looks at me with fear written into her face and tears in her eyes at losing her child but it quickly turns to anger, "You won't get away with this Ashur will make sure you and all the slaves burn for this." She says her voice thick with anger and hatred.

"He'll have to be really thorough about making sure me and Sapphire die we will fight and we will win." I say as I slowly walk backwards to the door then rush out back to Downtown.

After reaching Downtown Midea told us to head over to the Steelyard to give the baby to Wernher so he could run the tests and develop their own cure. We head out into the Steelyard and quickly find Wernher's holdout/lab. Wernher tells us the final part of his plan and that was to shut down the floodlights and let the Trogs overrun Uptown to completely clean it of the slavers. We head off into the power plant to shut off the flood lights we cut through several Trogs along the way but they fell easily to Sapphire's Infiltrator and my Gauss Rifle.

We shut down the floodlights and rush out to Uptown only to be stopped by Asher and Sandra but they were too busy talking to notice the wave of Trogs coming at us. Sapphire cloaked and ran back to Downtown with me behind her after using a Stealth Boy. Once we were clear we decided it was time for us to leave the Pitt and head back to the Capital Wasteland to rest after this part of our journey.

We enter through the gates of Megaton tired and battered from the long journey back but we managed to walk back home we trudge back up the stairs to our home and shed our armor as soon as we walked inside. Once I felt relieved of the armor I drag myself to the bed following Sapphire who had an easier and faster time of removing her armor.

We collapse onto the bed and fall asleep almost instantly on the bed and we stay asleep for three days straight recovering all the energy we used from working in the Pitt. Before I fall asleep I think about all of them and smile slightly knowing we did a good thing even if we felt conflicted about it.


End file.
